El duque
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Sería su esposa durante un año, pero el matrimonio nunca se consumaría...
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Darién será un arrogante duque italiano? y Sere una mujer con una minusvalía que sale adelante?**

El Duque

Capítulo 1

NO iba a comportarse como una niña pequeña y a echarse a llorar, se dijo Serena a sí misma. Cada vez se hacía más de noche y el estómago se le encogía de miedo al pensar que se había equivocado de camino en el último cruce. Hacía siglos que había pasado el último pueblo. Aquella noche tenía que haber estado con Seiya en el romántico hotel que habían elegido para pasar su luna de miel, su primera noche como marido y mujer, pero... no iba a llorar. Ni entonces ni nunca más. Por ningún hombre. El amor había quedado fuera de su vida y de su vocabulario, y así habría de seguir.

Hizo una mueca cuando el coche se hundió en un bache de la carretera, una carretera que subía hacia las montañas y no descendía hacia la costa, como debería.

Su primo y la mujer de éste, sus únicos parientes cercanos desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico cuando Serena tenía diecinueve años, habían intentado disuadirla de emprender aquel viaje a Italia.

—Pero ya está pagado —les había recordado ella—. Además...

Además, quería estar fuera del país mientras Seiya, su ex prometido preparaba su boda con Kakyuu, que había ocupado el lugar de Serena en su corazón, en su vida y en su futuro.

Eso no se lo había contado a su primo Andrew y a Lita, su mujer; sabía que habrían intentado convencerla para que se quedara en casa. Lo malo era que quedarse en casa significaba quedarse en el pequeño pueblo de los Cotswolds, donde todo el mundo sabía que su novio la había dejado plantada un mes antes de la boda porque se había enamorado de otra persona, y a nadie con un mínimo de orgullo le hacía gracia soportar una situación así. Y ella tenía tanto orgullo como cualquiera, si no más. Tanto que lo que más deseaba era mostrarle a todo el mundo, pero especialmente a Seiya y a Kakyuu lo poco que le importaba su traición. Desde luego, el modo más efectivo de hacerlo era aparecer en su boda con otro hombre, uno más rico y más guapo que Seiya, y que además la adorara. Oh, si pudiera...

Ni en sueños, se dijo mentalmente. Aquello era casi un imposible.

—Serena, no puedes irte a Italia tú sola —había protestado Andrew mientras intercambiaba una mirada muy significativa con Lita. Probablemente en aquellos momentos estuvieran en Australia, visitando a los padres de Lita.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella con amargura—. Después de todo, así es como voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida.

—Serena, los dos sabemos lo mal que lo estás pasando —había añadido Lita con dulzura—. No creas que Andrew y yo no lo sentimos por ti, pero comportarte de este modo no va a ayudar. —Sí que me ayudará —respondió Serena testaruda.

Pasar la luna de miel explorando la bella costa amalfitana había sido idea de Seiya.

Serena hizo una mueca cuando el coche de alquiler cayó en otro bache. La carretera estaba en muy malas condiciones y cada vez se le hacía más complicada la conducción.

La pierna empezaba a dolerle bastante, y empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber pasado la primera noche más cerca de Nápoles. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Sospechaba que muy lejos de donde debía estar. Le había resultado imposible seguir las direcciones que le habían dado para encontrar el pueblito costero en el que se tenía que alojar aquella noche, pues no todas las carreteras aparecían en su mapa turístico. Si Seiya hubiera estado allí, nada de aquello habría ocurrido, pero Seiya ya no estaba con ella, ni iba a volver a estarlo.

No debía pensar en su ex prometido, y menos en el hecho de que se había desenamorado de ella y enamorado de otra mujer, o en que había estado viéndola a sus espaldas, o que al parecer todo el pueblo estaba al corriente excepto ella. Kakyuu, o al menos eso le habían dicho a Serena sus amigas, había dejado claro desde el primer momento que estaba interesada en Seiya, desde que sus padres se trasladaron a vivir a la zona. Y Serena, como una tonta, no se había dado ni cuenta, pensando que Kakyuu, como recién llegada al pueblo, estaba deseosa de hacer amigos. Ahora ella era la «extraña», se dijo Serena con amargura. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo superficial que era Seiya cuando le dijo que la quería «a pesar de lo de su pierna». Ella hizo una mueca al sentir que el dolor se intensificaba.

Nunca volvería a tropezar en la misma piedra. A partir de ese momento, su corazón sería impasible al amor, aunque con veintiséis años se enfrentara a toda una vida en soledad.

Lo peor de todo era que Seiya siempre le había parecido sincero, amable y digno de confianza, tanto que lo había dejado entrar en su vida y le había confiado todos sus miedos y angustias. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que otro hombre la tratara como lo había hecho Seiya: primero le juraba amor eterno y poco después...

Desde luego, hacía buena pareja con Kakyuu; los dos eran mentirosos y traidores. Pero ella, por cobardía, no podía pensar en volver a casa hasta que no hubiera pasado su boda, hasta que hubiera acabado todo el revuelo y ya nadie la mirara con compasión ni hablaran a sus espaldas.

—Mira el lado bueno —le dijo Lita cuando se convenció de que la decisión de Serena no tenía vuelta atrás—. Una nunca sabe... tal vez conozcas a alguien en Italia y os enamoréis perdidamente. Además, los hombres italianos son tan atractivos y apasionados...

Los hombres italianos, al igual que los del resto de países, estaban fuera de su mente por el momento, se dijo Serena, furiosa. No quería tener nada que ver con hombres, matrimonio, amor ni nada parecido.

Enfadada, Serena apretó el acelerador. No tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaría aquella carretera llena de baches, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar la vuelta. A partir de aquel momento, no habría vueltas atrás en su vida, y eso incluía el mirar al pasado con tristeza o lamentarse por cómo podía ser su vida en aquel momento. Tenía que enfrentarse al futuro con firmeza.

Andrew y Lita habían sido muy amables al ofrecerle una habitación en su casa cuando ella vendió su casita de campo para poder comprar otra con Seiya. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel movimiento no había sido muy inteligente, pero tampoco podía vivir con su primo y su esposa para siempre.

Por suerte, Seiya le había devuelto el dinero, pero la ruptura de su compromiso también había supuesto que perdiera el trabajo; ella trabajaba en el empresa del padre de Seiya, de la que éste se haría cargo cuando su padre se retirara.

Por tanto, no tenía ni casa ni trabajo, y estaría...

Dio un gritito cuando la rueda delantera impactó fuertemente con algo duro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir por aquella carretera? Había reservado en un hotel para esa noche, pero según sus cálculos ya tendría que haber llegado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? La carretera seguía subiendo...

—Supongo que tú eres la responsable de esto, ¿me equivoco? Tiene tu marca de manipulación y destrucción, Esmeralda —Darién Chiba Shields, duque de Montesavro, acusó violentamente a la mujer de su primo a la vez que arrojaba el testamento de su abuela sobre la mesa.

—Si tu abuela tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos al redactar su testamento fue porque...

— ¡Tus sentimientos! —la interrumpió Darién amargamente—. ¿Y qué sentimientos son ésos? ¿Los mismos que condujeron a mi primo a su lecho de muerte? —no intentó ocultar ni por un momento el desagrado que esa mujer le producía.

En el rostro perfectamente maquillado de Esmeralda aparecieron dos manchas rojas:

—Yo no llevé a Diamante a su muerte. Tuvo un ataque al corazón.

—Sí, provocado por tu comportamiento.

—Sería mejor que dejaras de acusarme, o...

— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? —preguntó él—. Tal vez lograras engañar a mi abuela, pero conmigo no te será tan fácil.

Le volvió la espalda y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo sobre las losas de piedra del gran salón del castillo como un animal enjaulado.

—Admítelo —la retó, volviéndose hacia ella—. Viniste para manipular a una anciana moribunda para obtener lo que querías.

—Sabes que no quiero discutir contigo, Darién —protestó Esmeralda—. Lo único que quiero...

—Ya sé lo que quieres —le recordó él fríamente—. Quieres el privilegio, la posición y la riqueza que te daría el convertirte en mi esposa. Por eso convenciste a mi abuela para que cambiara su testamento. Si hubieras tenido una pizca de compasión, sólo una pizca... —se calló, asqueado—. Pero está claro que no la tienes, como yo ya sabía.

Su furiosa reacción logró borrar la sonrisa de los labios de la mujer, a la vez que su cuerpo se ponía tenso y abandonaba todo aire de pretendida inocencia.

—Puedes acusarme todo lo que quieras, pero no tienes pruebas de nada —le advirtió ella.

—Tal vez no ante un tribunal, pero eso no altera la verdad. El notario de mi abuela me dijo que, cuando ella lo llamó para modificar el testamento, le confió la razón por la que lo hacía.

Darién vio cómo en su mirada aparecía un brillo triunfal.

—Admítelo, Darién, te he ganado. Si quieres el castillo, y los dos sabemos que así es, tendrás que casarte conmigo. No tienes otra opción —y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada.

Darién sintió deseos de rodearle la garganta con las manos y apretar hasta ahogar esas risas.

Él deseaba el castillo, y mucho, y estaba decidido a quedarse con él tanto como a no verse atrapado en un matrimonio con Esmeralda.

—Le dijiste a mi abuela que yo te amaba y que quería casarme contigo. Le dijiste que, como tú eres viuda desde hace poco tiempo y tu marido era mi primo, la gente hablaría mal de nosotros, pero que tú temías que yo me dejara llevar por la pasión y que me casaría de todos modos, atrayéndome muchas enemistades, ¿no fue así? —la acusó—. Sabías que mi abuela era muy inocente y que ignoraba las costumbres modernas. La engañaste pretendiendo preocuparte por mí y la «ayudaste» a encontrar una situación cambiando su testamento. De ese modo, en lugar de heredar el castillo de ella, como había dejado escrito previamente, sólo lo heredaría si me casara en un plazo de seis semanas después de su muerte. Como tú le dijiste, todo el mundo sabe lo importante que es el castillo para mí, y eso justificaría que me casara contigo a ojos de la gente. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, en caso de no casarme, tú serías la heredera del castillo.

—No tienes ninguna prueba de todo eso —repuso ella displicentemente.

Pero Darién sabía que no se equivocaba.

—Como te he dicho, la abuela le confió sus pensamientos al notario —continuó fríamente—. Por desgracia, para cuando pudo alertarme de lo que estaba pasando, ya era tarde.

—Demasiado tarde para ti —sonrió ella.

— ¿Así que lo reconoces?

— ¿Qué más da eso? No puedes probar nada —repitió Esmeralda—. Y si pudieras, tampoco serviría de nada.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Esmeralda. Da igual lo que mi abuela haya dejado escrito en su testamento: tú nunca serás mi mujer. Eres la última mujer a la que daría mi apellido.

Esmeralda echó a reír.

—No tienes opción.

Darién tenía reputación de ser un adversario formidable, el tipo de hombre al que los demás temían y respetaban, el que todas las mujeres soñaban con seducir; era guapo, con una combinación de arrogancia y agresividad que lo convertían en un peligroso ser sexual, y eso era algo que él llevaba con comodidad. Tal vez fuera el soltero más codiciado de toda Italia y las columnas de sociedad hacían cábalas sobre qué joven de alta cuna sería su mujer. Desde luego, no le faltaban voluntarias para compartir su riqueza y su título, y disfrutar de un hombre tan vigorosamente sensual, pero él había logrado llegar a los treinta sin comprometerse formalmente con ninguna mujer.

Darién miró a la esposa de su primo fallecido. La despreciaba profundamente, pero era un sentimiento que le provocaban la mayoría de las mujeres. Por experiencia sabía que estaban dispuestas a darle todo por lo que él tenía, por lo que lo rodeaba: su aspecto físico, su riqueza y su título. Lo que él era en realidad no les interesaba tanto como su dinero o su posición social.

—No tienes elección, Darién —susurró Esmeralda—. Si quieres el castillo, tendrás que casarte conmigo.

Darién torció el gesto en una dura sonrisa.

—Tengo que casarme, cierto —aceptó—, pero en ningún sitio dice que tiene que ser contigo. Parece que no has leído el testamento de mi abuela detalladamente.

Ella se quedó pálida y sus ojos la traicionaron al mostrarse confusos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que lo he leído. ¡Se lo dicté yo misma! Yo...

—Te repito que no has leído el testamento que mi abuela firmó —le dijo Darién—. En él dice que tengo que casarme en un plazo de seis semanas tras su muerte si quiero heredar el castillo, pero no especifica con quién debo casarme.

Esmeralda se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de esconder su rabia. De su rostro desapareció la belleza que la había convertido en una cotizada modelo en su juventud y quedó a la vista la fealdad de su verdadera naturaleza.

—No, eso no puede ser cierto. Lo has modificado... tú y ese notario... ¿Dónde lo dice? ¡Muéstramelo!

Ella se apresuró a agarrar el testamento y lo leyó con el rostro descompuesto.

—Lo has cambiado... ¡Ella quería que te casaras conmigo! —estaba casi histérica.

—No —Darién sacudió la cabeza—. Mi abuela quería darme lo que ella creía que yo quería. Y eso, tenlo por seguro, no eras tú.

Darién estaba bajo la impresionante lámpara de araña y sus movimientos se transformaban en claros y sombras sobre las paredes del salón.

El castillo había sido diseñado más como una fortaleza que como un hogar, tiempo antes de que los duques de Montesavro se lo arrebataran a sus rivales y cubrieran sus paredes con tapices que hacían menos frías sus estancias. Pero aún permanecía en el edificio un ambiente de oscuridad que se veía reflejado en la personalidad de Darién.

Su cuerpo era como el del príncipe del que había heredado el apellido; los hombros anchos, los labios finos, casi crueles, pero igualmente deseados por las mujeres. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran su rasgo más llamativo, muy claros para un italiano, plateados, y siempre dispuestos a deshacer con una mirada las defensas de sus enemigos. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, y cuidaba al máximo su vestuario. La riqueza no le venía de herencias, sino de su propio trabajo.

Algunos decían que tanto éxito era debido a extrañas maniobras de poder, pero Darién no tenía tiempo para tales estupideces. Había hecho dinero usando su inteligencia, invirtiendo en el momento adecuado, y eso, sumado a la fortuna heredada de sus padres, le hacían uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

A diferencia de su primo Diamante, que había dejado que su avariciosa mujer lo arruinara. Su avariciosa viuda, se dijo rabiosamente Darién, aunque Esmeralda nunca se comportó como tal, ni tampoco como una esposa.

Diamante la había amado con locura. Darién se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa... ¿sentimiento de culpa? Había sido su amistad con Esmeralda lo que atrajo la atención de Diamante hacia ella.

Darién tenía dieciocho años y ella veinte, y lo sedujo sin problemas. Él no tardó en reconocer su verdadera naturaleza cuando ella empezó a insinuar que esperaba que él le «recompensara» sus favores sexuales con caros regalos. El acabó con aquella aventura inmediatamente.

Darién estaba en la universidad cuando ella se ganó el corazón de Diamante, más inocente que él, y cuando volvió a verla, llevaba el anillo de compromiso que Diamante le había regalado. A pesar de sus advertencias, Diamante no quiso escuchar sus consejos, y lo acusó de estar celoso. Aquella fue su primera discusión.

Después de eso, Darién y su primo se reconciliaron, pero Diamante no dejó de adorar a su mujer, aunque ella le fue infiel desde el principio.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Esmeralda con un silbido al ver que Darién se alejaba.

Desde el otro lado del salón, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —Voy a buscarme una esposa —le dijo—. La que sea mientras no seas tú. Podías haberme avisado de que mi abuela estaba a punto de morir, pero elegiste no hacerlo, y sabes muy bien por qué.

—No puedes casarte con otra. No te lo permitiré.

—No me detendrás.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No encontrarás a otra mujer, Darién. O al menos, no el tipo de mujer que esté dispuesta a aceptar en tan poco tiempo. Eres demasiado orgulloso como para casarte con una simple pueblerina sin estatus social y, además... —se detuvo y lo miró fijamente—. Si es necesario, le hablaré a todo el mundo del hijo que llevaba en mi vientre y que tú me obligaste a abortar.

—El hijo de tu amante —le recordó él—. No de Diamante. Me lo dijiste tú misma.

—Pero yo le diré a la gente que era hijo tuyo. Al fin y al cabo, todos saben que Diamante creía que tú estabas enamorado de mí.

—Debí decirle lo mucho que te odiaba.

—No te hubiera creído —repuso Esmeralda—. Igual que no habría creído que el niño no era suyo. ¿Cómo se siente uno al haberle arrebatado la vida a un bebé, Darién?

Él dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos ardiendo de furia, y ella corrió a la puerta y salió.

Darién juró entre dientes y volvió a recoger el testamento de su abuela.

Cuando el notario se puso en contacto con él y le transmitió sus temores, él se sintió invadido por la ira. El notario le contó cómo había eliminado el nombre de Esmeralda y quedó como condición que Darién se casara para poder heredar, pero no específicamente con ella.

El notario se excusó ante Darién por si no había hecho lo correcto, pero Darién lo tranquilizó rápidamente. Sin esa pequeña interferencia, Esmeralda se habría salido con la suya y lo hubiera atrapado. Ella tenía razón en una cosa: El quería el castillo e iba a tenerlo.

Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era salir de allí antes de hacer algo que después lamentara y salió al patio donde ya no pudo oler el traidor perfume de Esmeralda.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 2

TENDRÍA que rendirse y darse la vuelta, aunque se hubiera prometido a sí misma que no lo haría. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y la luz de la luna mostraba un paisaje tan vacío y hostil, que empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente nerviosa. A un lado, la carretera caía en un precipicio infinito, y al otro sólo había rocas.

Unos metros por delante, la carretera se ensanchaba un poco, y ella se encaminó hacia allí para poder maniobrar y dar la vuelta.

De repente, oyó un fuerte ruido y las ruedas traseras empezaron a girar mientras el coche se desplazaba lateralmente. Muy alarmada, Serena se detuvo y bajó del coche. Pudo ver que una de las ruedas se había quedado atascada en un profundo bache y parecía estar pinchada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba claro que no podía seguir conduciendo en aquellas condiciones.

Volvió al coche masajeándose la pierna dolorida. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y se sentía de lo más desgraciada. Abrió su bolso y buscó su teléfono móvil y la cartera en la que había guardado los datos de la empresa de alquiler de coches. Al tomar el móvil en las manos, los ojos se le abrieron como platos. El teléfono ya estaba encendido, pero no parecía tener cobertura. Como si eso no fuera bastante, cuando intentó marcar un número para probar, la pantalla se apagó. Debió dejárselo encendido mucho tiempo y se había quedado sin batería. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse allí y esperar a que pasara alguien? No había visto ningún signo de vida desde hacía kilómetros, ni tampoco ningún otro coche. ¿Caminar? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia el pueblo que hacía horas que había pasado? El dolor de la pierna estaba aumentando por momentos. ¿Debía seguir subiendo? Su cuerpo se estremeció.

No había visto otro coche desde que estaba en esa carretera, pero alguien debía usarla, puesto que había marcas de ruedas en la tierra. Miró hacia la carretera que seguía subiendo y, como si lo hubiera conjurado, vio las luces en la distancia de un vehículo acercándose a toda velocidad.

El alivio que sintió hizo que casi le flaquearan las piernas.

Darién apretó el acelerador del Ferrari negro, volcando en el coche toda su ira, y alcanzando una velocidad que exigía toda su pericia como conductor para afrontar la difícil carretera que tenía delante.

Esmeralda había sido muy lista, convenciendo de ese modo a su abuela. Si él hubiera estado allí... pero no había estado. Estaba en el extranjero, visitando el escenario de la última catástrofe mundial para ayudar a buscar modos de aliviar el sufrimiento de los que la habían padecido por su cargo voluntario para el gobierno aportando toda su experiencia en administración.

La extrema severidad de aquella crisis había sido la causa de que él no pudiera estar de vuelta en Italia para el funeral de su abuela, aunque había logrado hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda para encontrar un lugar de culto y rezar por ella al mismo tiempo que lo hacían en Italia.

La dulce y sencilla mujer que una vez le dijo de que niña soñaba con ser monja había muerto pacíficamente mientras dormía.

El castillo le había llegado a través de su primer marido que, por el funcionamiento de las cosas en los círculos aristocráticos, era también primo en segundo grado de su segundo marido, el padre de Darién. Ese había sido el motivo de que el castillo quedara en sus manos para dejarlo a quien quisiese.

Él siempre había sido el favorito de sus dos nietos, y Darién lo sabía. Tras el divorcio de sus padres, Darién había pasado todas las vacaciones con ella, y su abuela se convirtió en su refugio cuando su madre anunció su boda con su amante, un hombre al que Darién detestaba.

A pesar de los años pasados, no había conseguido perdonar a su madre por aquello, ni siquiera cuando su madre, como su padre, estaba muerta. Los actos de aquella mujer le habían abierto los ojos sobre la naturaleza traidora e interesada del sexo femenino. Su madre siempre había insistido en que su decisión de divorciarse de su padre estaba motivada por el deseo de evitarle crecer en un hogar infeliz. Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Los sentimientos de su hijo eran lo último en lo que pensaba cuando yacía en brazos de su amante y lo eligió a él por encima de su marido y su hijo.

El Ferrari rugía y protestaba ante las malas condiciones de la carretera. Darién ignoró las quejas del motor y cambió de marcha, giró bruscamente en una curva muy cerrada y juró entre dientes al ver que un coche bloqueaba la carretera y había una joven de pie junto a él.

Serena arrugó el gesto al oír el chirrido de los frenos y empezó a toser en medio de la nube de polvo que había levantado las ruedas del Ferrari.

¿Qué clase de hombre conducía como un loco por una carretera así?, se preguntó, temblorosa mientras se agarraba a la puerta del coche. El conductor salió de su vehículo y fue hacia ella en medio de un torrente de gritos en italiano, pero Serena estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar por aquel hombre, ni por ningún otro, nunca más.

—Cuando haya acabado... —interrumpió ella, con un tono casi tan hostil como el de él—. Para empezar, no soy italiana, sino inglesa. Y...

— ¿Inglesa? —parecía que no hubiera oído esa palabra antes—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí? Éste es un camino privado que lleva sólo al castillo —le lanzó cada una de las preguntas como si fueran cuchillos.

—Me equivoqué de camino —se defendió Serena—. Estaba intentando dar la vuelta, pero una rueda se quedó atascada y se ha pinchado.

Estaba pálida y delgada, tenía los ojos enormes y su pequeña cara mostraba su agotamiento. Tenía el pelo claro recogido en la nuca, y no parecía tener más de dieciséis años, decidió Darién mientras la miraba con masculina atención. Empezó por sus hombros caídos, la curva apenas discernible de sus pechos, la estrechez de su cintura y sus caderas y las inesperadamente largas piernas cubiertas por unos ajustados vaqueros. ¿Llevaba tacones o realmente tenía las piernas tan largas?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él.

¿Que cuántos años tenía? ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso?

—Veintiséis —respondió ella, levantando la barbilla, decidida a no dejarse intimidad por el hecho de que fuera tan guapo que la hiciera sentirse inferior como mujer. Automáticamente, se llevó la mano a la pierna, que empezaba a dolerle de verdad.

¡Veintiséis! Darién frunció el ceño y le miró las manos. No llevaba anillos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?

Serena empezaba a estar harta de aquello.

—Porque «estoy» sola, pero eso no es asunto suyo —le informó.

—Al contrario, es del todo asunto mío, puesto que ha entrado en mi propiedad.

¿Su propiedad? La verdad era que encajaba en aquel entorno hostil.

— ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de que está sola? Tendrá... marido, compañero... un hombre en su vida.

Serena hizo una mueca y rió amargamente. No tenía ni idea de que estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Eso creía yo —comentó ella, enfadada—, pero desafortunadamente para mí, él decidió casarse con otra. Esto —hizo un gesto mostrando el paisaje— debía ser nuestra luna de miel. Pero ahora... —aún sentía el dolor, pero el ser capaz de comunicar sus emociones, al contrario de lo que había tenido que hacer en su casa, le producía un gran alivio.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le retó él—. ¿De viaje buscando a alguien que lo reemplace en la cama? Los hoteles de la costa son el mejor lugar para eso, no las montañas.

Serena se sintió ultrajada.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa? Le aseguro que no estoy buscando a nadie, y menos a alguien que lo sustituya. De hecho, es lo último que deseo hacer —y añadió casi sin darse cuenta—. No volveré a dejar que otro hombre entre en mi vida y me haga daño de nuevo. Nunca. A partir de ahora, pienso vivir sola y sólo para mí —y se creía cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado.

Darién apretó los labios al oír la intensidad y determinación de su tono de voz.

— ¿Tanto lo desea todavía?

— ¡No! —le respondió ella con furia, sin detenerse a pensar por qué le hacía una pregunta tan personal—. No lo quiero en absoluto. Ya no.

— ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué ha huido?

— ¡No estoy huyendo! Es sólo que no quiero estar presente cuando se case con otra —se defendió ella al ver el modo en que él la miraba—. Y menos cuando ella es todo lo que yo no soy: es interesante, glamorosa, sexy... —Serena levantó la mano para secarse las lágrimas que le habían inundado los ojos de repente. No tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba contando todo aquello a un extraño y admitía ante él cosas que no había reconocido antes ni para sí misma.

—Es el hombre quien tiene que determinar si una mujer es sexy o no —declaró Darién, quitándole importancia a sus palabras, como atrapado en el intercambio de confidencias—. Un amante diestro puede hacer que la flor se abra aunque el capullo esté muy cerrado.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Serena cuando oyó su arrogante sentencia.

—Aunque no es muy común entre las mujeres jóvenes de hoy en día encontrar «capullos cerrados» —añadió irónicamente Darién, observando cómo el fatigado rostro de Serena palidecía de repente.

—Eso es porque las mujeres tienen derecho a decidir sobre su sexualidad —respondió ella con fiereza—. No tienen por qué...

—A mí no me parece que tú hayas tomado muchas decisiones sobre la tuya —interrumpió él—. De hecho, si me preguntaran, aventuraría que tu experiencia es muy limitada. De otro modo, no habrías perdido a tu hombre por otra mujer.

Aquella muestra flagrante de machismo la sorprendió a la vez que la enfureció, pero tenía que admitir que «inexistente» hubiera sido la estimación más acertada sobre su experiencia sexual. No había sido por su propia elección; todos los meses que pasó en el hospital tras el accidente que les costó la vida a sus padres, tan malherida que se temió por su vida, le habían robado una buena parte de su vida.

—Será por eso por lo que confundes deseo físico con amor, una palabra, una emoción, que tu sexo ha desgastado y devaluado hasta quitarle todo el sentido —continuó Darién con amargura.

— ¿Mi sexo? —Serena aceptó el reto inmediatamente y sus cálidos ojos dorados se tornaron de un frío ambarino.

— ¡Sí, tu sexo! ¿Acaso puedes negar que las mujeres se han entregado al adulterio que antes le reprochaban a los hombres? ¿Que sus motivos para el matrimonio están basados en sus propias necesidades, que anteponen a las de cualquier otro, incluidos sus propios hijos?

La amargura de su voz sorprendió profundamente a Serena y la dejó sin palabras, pero pronto rehizo sus defensas y apuntó:

—Si ésa es tu experiencia con las mujeres, tal vez tú seas el elemento determinante, el factor común. Y el culpable.

— ¿Yo? ¿Entonces crees que si una madre abandona a su hijo, es culpa de éste? Una reflexión muy en la línea de lo que acabo de decir.

—No, no es eso lo que he querido decir... —empezó Serena, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues él ignoraba sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó autoritariamente.

—Serena. Serena Tsukino. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú? —dijo ella a su vez, decidida a no dejarse superar.

Por primera vez desde que bajó del coche, ella lo oyó hablar con frialdad.

—Darién.

— ¿El Magnífico? —bromeó ella, y se puso roja cuando él la miró.

Il Magnifico. Así era como lo llamaba Diamante para tomarle el pelo, declarando que era normal que hubiera tenido tanto éxito

Empezaba a sentirse muy débil—. Mira, tengo que ponerme en contacto con la empresa que me alquiló el coche y contarles lo que me ha pasado, pero mi móvil no funciona. ¿Podrías...? —seguro que él iba de camino al último pueblo por el que ella había pasado, no había otro lugar donde ir. Si la llevaba hasta allí, podría encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche y llamar por teléfono.

— ¿Que si podría qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Ayudarte? Desde luego —ella empezó a suspirar de alivio, cuando él respondió—. Siempre y cuando tú me ayudes a mí.

En ese momento se encendieron luces de alarma en su mente.

— ¿Ayudarte? —repitió ella con cautela.

—Sí. Necesito una esposa.

Estaba loco. Completa y perdidamente loco. Estaba en medio de la nada con un hombre que había perdido el juicio.

— ¿Quieres... que te ayude a encontrar esposa? —logró preguntar, como si fuera la petición más normal del mundo.

Darién apretó los labios y la miró con frialdad.

—No seas ridícula. No, no quiero que me ayudes a encontrar esposa. Quiero que tú seas mi esposa.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 3

QUE ella estaba siendo ridícula?

— ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? —repitió ella lentamente—. Lo siento, pero...

—No quieres casarte, ya lo sé —interrumpió él, como si nada—. Pero no será un matrimonio convencional. Necesito una esposa, y la necesito en las próximas semanas. Tengo tan pocos deseos de tener esposa como tú de tener marido, aunque por distintos motivos. Aun así, tengo la impresión de que tú y yo podríamos salir beneficiados de este acuerdo. Yo consigo la esposa que necesito y tú, después de pasar doce meses casados, obtendrás el divorcio y, digamos... ¿un millón de libras?

Serena parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza de sorpresa, dudando de haberlo entendido bien.

— ¿Quieres que me case contigo y que esté doce meses contigo?

—Verás tu tiempo recompensado, y sólo pido tu tiempo y que seas mi esposa. Tu presencia en mi cama no es parte del acuerdo.

—Estás loco —le dijo sencillamente Serena —. No sé nada de ti, y yo...

—Sabes que estoy dispuesto a pagarte un millón de libras por que te conviertas en mi esposa. En cuanto al resto —se encogió de hombros y le dijo—, ya habrá tiempo para que te lo explique.

Tenía motivos para estar aterrorizada, se dijo Serena, pero a pesar de todo, la presencia de aquel hombre la sorprendía más de lo que la inquietaba. Además, empezaba a pensar que el destino había escuchado sus pensamientos y había decidido darle un vuelco a su vida. Tenía delante al hombre que le pedía su orgullo...

¿Acaso había perdido la razón? No podía estar pensando en aceptar aquella ridícula proposición.

—Si deseas tanto casarte, seguro que hay alguien...

—Hay muchas —le interrumpió Darién sarcásticamente—. Pero, desafortunadamente, ellas desean lo que yo no quiero dar. Es increíble lo fácilmente que tu sexo pide amor eterno cuando hay dinero y posición social en juego.

— ¿Quieres decir que eres un objetivo de las cazafortunas? —aventuró Serena. Estaba claro, no sólo por su coche y la ropa que vestía, sino más bien por sus maneras, que era rico—. ¿Por eso quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Para mantenerlas alejadas con un falso matrimonio?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Entonces, por qué?

—Mi abuela dejó escrito en su testamento antes de morir que debía casarme antes de una fecha determinada o perdería... algo muy importante para mí.

Serena levantó las cejas.

— ¿Y por qué hizo eso? Es decir, o bien quería que heredaras lo que sea que quieras heredar, o no. —La situación es bastante más compleja que eso, e implica... otros asuntos. Digamos simplemente que alguien convenció a mi abuela para que hiciera algo que ella creía que sería por mi bien, y ese alguien actuaba en interés propio.

Serena esperó a que siguiera con la historia, pero en lugar de eso, él le tomó la mano.

—Dame las llaves de tu coche y...

Ella sacudió decididamente la cabeza.

—No —si aún tenía dudas sobre la decisión de expulsar a los hombres de su vida, aquel ejemplo de arrogancia acabaría de decidirla del todo, decidió.

Pero al mismo tiempo, una terriblemente tentadora posibilidad había empezado a dibujarse en su cabeza. ¿Y si ella aceptase, con la condición de que Darién la acompañara a la boda de Seiya y Kakyuu? Como todo el pueblo estaba invitado, dos más no podrían causar gran problema... y sí, había una parte de ella lo suficientemente dolida como para querer estar allí, mostrándole al mundo y a los recién casados que no le importaba nada su traición y que además había encontrado pareja. ¿Había mejor venganza para una mujer abandonada que mostrarse ante su ex prometido con otro hombre, más guapo y más codiciado que él? Un hombre que, además, estaba deseando casarse con ella.

Darién la sacó de aquella evocación triunfante con un arrogante e incrédulo:

— ¿No?

Era ridículo que ella contemplase si quiera la posibilidad de hacer algo tan vacío, y mostraba el efecto que sólo unos minutos en compañía de un hombree como Darién podían tener sobre ella. No iba a dejar que su orgullo le ganara la partida, así que le dijo a Darién lo más razonable que podía decirle en aquella situación.

—Incluso alguien tan... arrogante y tan acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que desea debería comprender que lo que sugieres no es...

— ¿Es que un millón no es suficiente? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?

A ella se le incendió el rostro.

—El dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto —el cinismo con que él la miró hizo que Serena explotara—. A mí no se me compra. Ni Seiya puede comprarme, ni tú.

— ¿Seiya?

Darién la miraba como un gato mira al ratón que se divierte atormentando. Pero ella no era un ratón y no iba a dejarse avasallar por ningún hombre nunca más, así que levantó la cabeza y le dijo fríamente.

—Mi ex prometido. Él también me ofreció dinero, pero para calmar su sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque no quería casarse conmigo, no como recompensa por hacerlo. Lo que él quería era que fuera yo la que rompiera el compromiso para que nadie pudiera acusarlo de haberme abandonado. Está claro que los dos tenéis la misma forma de pensar. Como tú, él pensaba que podía comprar lo que quisiera, a pesar de cuáles fueran mis sentimientos —aunque había intentado mantenerse fría ante sus declaraciones, a sus ojos afloraron una mezcla de tristeza y cinismo—. De algún modo, creo que me hizo un favor. El pensar que me conocía tan poco como para pensar que podría comprarme me hizo darme cuenta de que estoy mejor sin él.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, lo quieres.

El frío comentario hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

— ¡No! —respondió ella rápidamente—. Nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué huyes si no es porque temes sentir algo por él?

— ¡No huyo! Estoy de vacaciones, y cuando vuelva... —se dio cuenta de que volver a casa iba a ser difícil para ella. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? No tenía trabajo, ya no. Ni casa; había vendido su casita, y aunque no hubiera sido así, dudaba que hubiera querido volver a ella, con todos sus recuerdos de falsa felicidad. Pero podía volver con la cabeza bien alta y del brazo de un hombre al que podía llamar su esposo, se recordó a sí misma.

¿Y después qué pasaría? Él ya le había dicho que el matrimonio sólo duraría doce meses.

Entonces se encogería de hombros y diría que no había funcionado. Eso era mucho menos vergonzoso que ser rechazada.

—Dentro de un año, podrás volver con un millón de libras más en tu cuenta bancaria —oyó que decía Darién, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

Era tan tentador rendirse y aceptar, pero ¿qué se había prometido a sí misma acerca de no dejarse manipular por ningún hombre nunca más? Apretando los dientes, Serena se olvidó del «sí».

—Si quieres buscar una esposa —le dijo—, ¿por qué no intentas buscar una sin usar tu dinero? Alguna mujer que quiera casarse contigo porque te quiera y crea haber encontrado en ti a un hombre que la ame, un hombre a quien respetar y en quien confiar... —se calló al ver el modo en que él la miraba—. Los hombres como Seiya y como tú sois todos iguales. Él sólo valora a un tipo de mujer de la que pueda presumir, una mujer que otros hombres le puedan envidiar y tú sólo quieres una mujer a la que puedas comprar para controlar su relación con ella. Bien, pues yo no soy ese tipo de mujer. Y no, no me casaré contigo.

Le dio la espalda a Darién, pero aun así sintió su rabia. ¿Estaba rechazándolo? ¿Aquella... flaca turista, rechazada públicamente por el hombre con el que se iba a casar? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba ofreciendo y de lo afortunada que era? Ese matrimonio la transformaría inmediatamente en una mujer rica. Ascendería automáticamente a un puesto en la escala social con el que cualquier mujer soñaría, y sería cortejada por los hombres más famosos y ricos, y si era lo suficientemente lista, podría aprovechar eso para buscarse otro marido cuando acabase su acuerdo con él. Muchos hombres se sentirían atraídos por una mujer elegida previamente por él. Lo único que tenía que hacer para transformar su vida era casarse con él.

Pero, en lugar de reconocer su buena estrella, ¡se atrevía a darle sermones! Bueno, ella no iba a representar una gran pérdida. No hubiera durado ni un día, una vez que Esmeralda le hubiera puesto las garras encima, y había sido una perdida de tiempo intentarlo con ella. Podía acercarse a la costa y decenas de mujeres estarían más que dispuestas a aceptar la oportunidad que ella acababa de rechazar.

—De acuerdo —dijo, volviéndole la espalda a Serena y caminando hacia el Ferrari.

¿Iba a dejarla allí? No podía... ¡no lo haría! A Serena se le abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo alejarse.

— ¡No, espera! —le gritó, corriendo a trompicones hacia él, apretando los dientes ante el dolor que sentía en la pierna. Su miedo sólo se vio levemente aliviado cuando él se giró—. Tengo que llamar a la empresa que me alquiló el coche para contarles lo sucedido.

—No les gustará nada el hecho de que hayas producido desperfectos a su vehículo. Espero que hayas traído mucho dinero contigo —le advirtió Darién fríamente.

— ¡Tengo un seguro! —protestó ella, pero el estómago se le encogió al recordar a su primo hablándole de los problemas que tendría si sufría algún accidente.

—Dudo que corra con los gastos, y menos cuando yo dé parte de que estabas en un camino privado, y que con ello has puesto en peligro, no sólo tu vida, sino también la mía. Vas a necesitar un buen abogado, y eso será muy caro.

— ¡Pero eso no es cierto! —protestó ella—. Ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando... —al ver su mirada, se calló—. Intentas asustarme y hacerme chantaje —protestó.

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y siguió caminando hacia su coche. Ella lo miró impotente mientras abría la puerta. Aquél era el hombre más odioso, arrogante y egoísta que había conocido en su vida, y el último del mundo con el que se casaría. Pero una vocecita pragmática le decía que era muy tarde y que estaba a kilómetros de cualquier núcleo habitado, en un camino privado y que dependía de la buena voluntad de aquel hombre.

Él ya había encendido el motor, y ella se vio aterrada. Empezó a correr hacia el coche, gimiendo de dolor, y se arrojó sobre la puerta del conductor.

Sin expresión alguna, Darién bajó la ventanilla.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —le dijo ella, sin pensarlo dos veces—. Me casaré contigo.

Él la miraba como si nada y ella se planteó si habría cambiado de idea. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que empezó a sentirse mareada.

— ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y exhaló aliviada cuando él abrió la puerta del pasajero y le dijo con brusquedad:

—Dame las llaves de tu coche y espera aquí mientras recojo tus cosas.

La noche era cálida, pero ella temblaba de ansiedad y de agotamiento. Un cosquilleo producido por una inesperada sensación le recorrió el brazo cuando él la tocó. Darién tenía unas manos finas y elegantes, a diferencia de Seiya, cuyas manos eran regordetas con dedos cortos. Al pensar en el peligroso nivel de placer que esas manos podían producirle a una mujer, sus defensas se resintieron, y ella se retrajo tanto emocional como físicamente ante él.

Darién frunció el ceño al bajarse del Ferrari para abrir el maletero del coche de Serena. El que ella hubiera apartado la mano cuando él la tocó era una marca de inexperiencia sexual que no había creído poder encontrar nunca. De hecho, la última vez que había visto a una mujer comportarse así ante un hombre había sido la última vez que visitó a su abuela y había visto con ella una de esas películas antiguas en blanco y negro.

Vivía en un mundo lleno de gente sofisticada, rica, aristocrática, experimentada, dirigido por el cinismo y la avaricia, el egoísmo y la envidia. El poder no iba de la mano con la bondad, como él sabía bien. Serena Tsukino no sobreviviría ni un mes en ese mundo.

Darién se encogió de hombros para olvidarse de esos pensamientos. Su supervivencia no era de su incumbencia. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Si hubiera deseado de verdad casarse con ella... frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ése? El no deseaba casarse con nadie, y mucho menos con una mujer flaca y con el corazón roto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas estar de viaje? —preguntó al ver la pequeña maleta en el maletero y tras comprobar que no había nada más en el interior del coche.

Serena se puso roja por lo que aquella pregunta implicaba.

—Con lo que hay ahí tengo suficiente —se defendió, y añadió—. Y en este mundo hay lavanderías, por si no lo sabías.

No tenía por qué decirle que había escogido aquella pequeña maleta porque era suficientemente ligera para que ella pudiera cargarla, y porque no había querido traer consigo todas las cosas bonitas que había comprado para su luna de miel.

Cuando Darién se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del conductor, sintió una desconcertante intimidad al verse en un coche como aquél junto a un hombre tan viril.

El olor del cuero de los asientos le recordó la tarde que había ido con Seiya a comprar un coche nuevo. Habían visitado un concesionario tras otro mientras él admiraba los vehículos de gama alta, pero ninguno de aquéllos, ni siquiera los más caros, se acercaban al lujo de aquel coche, pensó ella, notando por primera vez el olor sutil y sensual de su colonia.

Para cuando acabó de absorber los mensajes sensoriales con que él la bombardeaba, Darién le había dado la vuelta al Ferrari y ya volvían por donde él había venido.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—Al castillo.

Al castillo. Aquello sonaba a algo muy grandioso, pero cinco minutos después, cuando vio la enorme construcción de piedra, decidió que era más bárbaro que grandioso, como un edificio de una época aún por civilizar, algo que, por cierto, le quedaba bien al hombre que tenía al lado.

Entraron en el castillo por una arcada que le trajo a Serena evocaciones de la Edad Media, tanto que casi esperaba que un heraldo anunciase su llegada.

El patio estaba vacío, iluminado tan sólo por las llamas de unas impresionantes antorchas.

—Qué lugar tan extraordinario —dijo Serena con cierto tono de aprehensión.

—El castillo es una reliquia de una época en la que los hombres construían fortalezas, no hogares. Te advierto que es casi tan inhóspito por dentro como por fuera.

— ¿Tú vives aquí?—no pudo evitar que le temblara ligeramente la voz.

—No, pero mi abuela sí vivió en el castillo.

— ¿Dónde...? —empezó a decir Serena, pero se detuvo al ver que él apretaba los labios. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que hiciera tantas preguntas. Él había abierto ya la puerta del coche y ella arrugó la nariz al captar un olor desagradable—. Algo se está quemando.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Son las antorchas. Pronto te acostumbrarás y ya ni lo notarás —le dijo él, como si nada.

¿Que se acostumbraría? ¿Quería decir que iba a vivir allí? ¿Sin electricidad?

Como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le informó:

—A mi abuela le gustaba vivir a la antigua. Por suerte, conseguí convencerla de que instalara un generador para tener electricidad en el interior del castillo.

Cuando uno pensaba en un castillo italiano se imaginaba un lugar de cuento de hadas, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con eso. Serena se estremeció al mirar las paredes de granito.

—Ven...

El tiempo que había pasado sentada en el coche había sido suficiente para que su pierna se quedara rígida y que el dolor se intensificara. Serena se sintió enrojecer mientras Darién esperaba impacientemente abriéndole la puerta a que ella bajara del coche. A pesar del dolor, consiguió bajar del coche mordiéndose el labio para que su expresión no la traicionase. Seiya odiaba cualquier cosa que atrajese su atención hacia su debilidad, y siempre insistía en que llevase pantalones para ocultar la delgadez de su pierna y sus cicatrices.

—Si llevas pantalones, nadie se dará cuenta de tu defecto —le había dicho más de una vez. Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Lo que había deseado desesperadamente era que él le dijera que le daba igual lo que se pusiera, porque la quería tanto que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era precioso para él. Pero, por supuesto, los hombres no eran de ese modo. Kakyuu le había explicado eso mismo cuando le contó por qué Seiya la había preferido a ella.

—El problema es, cariño, que a los hombres no les gustan los defectos físicos. Les hacen sentir incómodos. Además, quieren una mujer a la que mostrar, no una por la que se tengan que disculpar.

—No todos los hombres son así —había replicado ella con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir.

—La mayoría —insistió Kakyuu—. Después de todo, ¿con cuántos hombres has salido aparte de con Seiya? Piénsalo. Además, a los hombres les preocupa, desde el punto económico, tener que enfrentarse a un futuro con una mujer con problemas de salud.

—Yo no tengo problemas de salud —objetó Serena—. Tengo el alta médica.

—Porque no pueden hacer nada más por ti, me lo dijiste tú misma. Tu pierna nunca volverá a ser la misma, ¿verdad? Te cansas si caminas demasiado ahora, así que imagina lo terrible que sería para el pobre Seiya si dentro de diez años tuvieras que usar una silla de ruedas. Con el negocio tan bien como va ahora, Seiya necesita una esposa que sea un valor social para él, no una que le suponga un obstáculo. Serena, no deberías ser tan egoísta. Seiya y yo estamos intentándolo ponértelo lo más fácil posible.

Lo que realmente la encendió fue lo de «Seiya y yo», y le dijo a su antigua amiga lo que pensaba exactamente de Seiya y de ella, para acabar con un:

—El último hombre con el que querría comprometerme sería con uno tan vacío que sólo ve lo que hay en la superficie. Para ser sincera contigo, Kakyuu, me estás haciendo un gran favor. Si no hubiera sido por ti, habría acabado casada con él sin saber lo débil y poco merecedor de confianza que es. Está claro que para ti eso no es tan importante como para mí. Pero yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado. Después de todo, no serás joven toda la vida, ¿verdad? Y puesto que has dicho tú misma lo importante que es el aspecto físico para Seiya, tendrás que soportar la idea de que en cualquier momento puede dejarte por alguna más joven y más guapa.

Cuando se alejó de Kakyuu, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Seiya había aparecido una hora más tarde en su casa acusándola de haber hecho que Kakyuu se enfadara, y ella no había sabido si echarse a reír o a llorar. Al final había optado por lo primero, que le pareció la mejor opción.

Fue entonces cuando salió a comprarse la minifalda vaquera más corta que pudiera encontrar. El accidente no había sido culpa de sus padres y ella había luchado mucho por superar sus propias heridas. Desde aquel momento, había decido que llevaría sus cicatrices con orgullo y que no dejaría que ningún hombre le dijera nunca que se tapara las piernas.

Aquel día, por ser más cómodos para viajar, se había puesto unos viejos vaqueros que la hacían parecer fuera de lugar al lado de Darién, con su traje impecable, pensaba ella, mientras caminaban juntos por el patio y él la llevaba poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 4

LA sala en la que entraron estaba decorada con algunos muebles de madera tallada. Encima de la chimenea había un enorme blasón de piedra. La alfombra que pisaba parecía desgastada y en la mesa se apreciaba una capa de polvo removida por algo que habían arrojado con fuerza sobre ella.

En una puerta había una mujer que atrajo enseguida la atención de Serena. Era alta y elegante, como uno se imagina a una mujer italiana rica. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto que dejaba ver la perfección de su cuello. Sus ojos oscuros miraban a Darién de un modo posesivo y burlón, la misma mirada que había visto en los ojos de Kakyuu cuando miraba a Seiya. Ella ni siquiera la había visto, oculta como estaba entre sombras. ¿Quién era?

Serena empezó a sentirse inquieta, como si navegara por aguas peligrosas en las que podía perderse en cualquier momento. Si instinto le decía que Kakyuu y aquella mujer estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón, y sólo con pensarlo, el dolor de su pierna se agudizó.

Miró a Darién. El aparentaba estar relajado, pero ella sintió su tensión al notar que la mano que tenía contra su espalda ejercía mayor presión. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, pero ¿el qué?

Serena se dijo que no obtendría respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas. Vio cómo la mujer apretaba los finos y pintados labios y cómo movía las aletas de la nariz. La mujer se llevó una mano al escote de su caro vestido negro y Serena pudo ver el enorme diamante que lucía en el anular. Era un gesto de seducción al que pocos hombres, teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo de aquella mujer, podían resistirse.

El vestido marcaba una cintura tan estrecha que Serena pensó si la mujer llevaría corsé. La falda corta dejaba ver unas piernas largas, morenas y finas que acababan en unos pies adornados con las sandalias más delicadas que Serena había visto nunca. Tenía el aspecto de dirigirse a un evento sofisticado, pero en su lugar estaba en aquel lugar en medio de la nada.

La mujer caminó hacia Darién con mirada triunfante, pero Serena vio que sus ojos eran fríos y su voz sonaba dura en lugar de musical en los oídos de Serena.

Casi había llegado junto a ellos cuando Darién levantó la mano y pidió:

—En inglés, por favor, Esmeralda. De ese modo, mi futura esposa podrá comprender lo que decimos.

El efecto que aquellas palabras tuvieron sobre la mujer fue catártico. Se detuvo y vio por fin a Serena, a la que Darién tenía firmemente sujeta a su lado.

La mujer miró a Serena de arriba abajo y soltó una serie de exabruptos en italiano.

—Por aquí —le dijo Darién a Serena, ignorando a la mujer.

— ¡No! —la mujer se colocó tras ellos y continuó en inglés—. No me harás esto. ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Quién es ella?

—Acabo de decírtelo: mi futura esposa.

— ¡No! No puedes —estaba poseída por la rabia, y no paraba de sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No irás a convertir a esta mosquita muerta en tu duquesa, ¿verdad Darién?

¿Su duquesa?

—No dejaré que hables así de mi futura esposa —oyó que decía Darién fríamente.

Cielos, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

— ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿En qué agujero...? —Esmeralda ignoró la fría expresión de Darién y lo agarró por el brazo—. Respóndeme, Darién, o...

— ¿O qué, Esmeralda? —le preguntó él, soltándole la mano—. Resulta que Serena y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses. Pretendía traerla al castillo para que conociera a mi abuela, pero ella murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ahora que sé que ella deseaba que yo me casara, cumpliré su voluntad casándome con Serena lo antes posible.

Serena escuchó atentamente el relato de su «relación».

—Mientes. Nada de eso es cierto. Sé la verdad Y.

—Tú no sabes nada y no harás nada —la detuvo Darién enseguida, y añadió—. Y deja que te advierta que no quiero enterarme que difundes algún rumor sobre mi matrimonio o sobre mi futura esposa.

—No puedes amenazarme, Darién —casi gritó Esmeralda—. ¿Sabe por qué te vas a casar con ella? ¿Sabe que el deseo de tu abuela en su lecho de muerte era que te casaras conmigo? ¿Sabe que tú...?

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó Darién, enfrentándose a ella.

— ¡No callaré! —ella se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Serena—. ¿Te ha dicho que se casa contigo sólo por quedarse con todo esto? ¿Por qué en caso contrario, no lo heredaría?

Aquella mujer debía de ser la persona que actuaba según sus propios intereses de la que le había hablado Darién. De algún modo logró que su expresión no traicionara sus sentimientos. ¿Estaba Darién dispuesto a casarse con una persona a la que no conocía sólo por quedarse con aquel oscuro lugar?

—Es imposible que quiera casarse con una mujer como tú —le espetó Esmeralda con todo el veneno que pudo.

Serena sintió una punzada de dolor. Las palabras de Esmeralda se parecían mucho a las de Kakyuu, al igual que también se parecían físicamente. Aquello encendió el orgullo de Serena, que tomó aliento para decir casi sin darse cuenta:

—Pero es conmigo con quien se va a casar.

Por unos segundos, Serena se vio flotando en la euforia por haber pronunciado las palabras que le hubiera gustado decirle a Kakyuu, y nada más le importó.

Esmeralda soltó un aullido enfurecido y Serena olió a alcohol en su aliento. Cuando levantó la mano para abofetear a Serena, Darién rápidamente soltó a esta última para detener la mano agresora en el aire.

— ¡Basta!

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No te dejaré! —le gritó Esmeralda.

—Vas a hacer las maletas y a marcharte del castillo inmediatamente —le ordenó Darién con dureza.

—No puedes obligarme. Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí. Recuerda que hasta que no estés casado, el castillo me pertenece tanto como a ti. Sólo después de casarte será tuyo y tú no...

— ¡Basta!

La orden sonó como el chasquido de un látigo sobre piel desnuda, y Serena se estremeció al ver a Darién sacudiendo a la mujer antes de soltarla. Esmeralda protestó.

—Me has hecho daño. Mañana tendré una marca... —entonces cambió a italiano, dijo algo con suavidad y empezó a sonreír burlonamente.

Serena esperó impasible. Sus instintos femeninos identificaron aquel tono con el que Seiya y Kakyuu habían utilizado entre ellos justo antes de admitir su traición, así que sospechó que lo que le había dicho a Darién era algo de carácter íntimo y sexual. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque en algún momento habían tenido una relación íntima y sexual? ¿Aún duraría? Pero Darién parecía sentir bastante animadversión hacia ella, o al menos, ésa era la impresión que daba.

—Te está utilizando, ¿lo sabías? Una vez que tenga lo que quiere, te abandonará —siseó Esmeralda a Serena, y después desapareció dando un portazo tras ella.

Ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Darién anunció autoritariamente.

—Por aquí. Te enseñaré tus habitaciones.

La escena con Esmeralda había dejado a Serena temblando, casi como después de su charla con Kakyuu, pero Darién casi había llegado a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Esmeralda antes, y tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo. Detrás de la puerta, había una escalinata de mármol de una elegancia inesperada.

—Esta parte del castillo fue remodelada durante el Renacimiento —explicó Darién al ver su cara de sorpresa.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, el pasillo se abría en dos; Darién tomó el de la derecha que estaba pobremente iluminado y que llevaba a una puerta doble muy decorada.

—Mi abuela remodeló esta parte para mi uso tras el divorcio de mis padres —Darién abrió la puerta—. Diamante siempre decía que...

— ¿Diamante? —preguntó Serena, curiosa.

—Mi primo, el marido de Esmeralda. Falleció.

— ¿Ella está viuda entonces? —no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—Sí.

— ¿Y vive aquí?

El gesto de Darién se torció en una cínica sonrisa y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Tiene un piso en Milán, pero se trasladó aquí cuando mi abuela enfermó —frunció el ceño y después añadió—. Haces demasiadas preguntas. Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Te explicaré todo lo que necesitas saber mañana. Sólo recuerda que en lo que a nuestra relación se refiere, llevamos un tiempo juntos y planeábamos casamos.

—Esmeralda dijo que tu abuela quería que te casaras con ella —comentó Serena sin poder contenerse.

Él apretó los labios y ella empezó a arrepentirse de su atrevimiento.

—Mentía —dijo él secamente—. Ella es la que desea ese matrimonio, porque ansía mi título y mi dinero. Esmeralda es una sanguijuela que se vende al mejor postor.

Serena quería saber más, pero la expresión de Darién le indicó que el tema estaba cerrado. Atravesó con cuidado la puerta que él acababa de abrir y en ese momento se olvidó de su curiosidad por el asunto de Esmeralda. La habitación en la que acababa de entrar era sorprendentemente moderna, con unos muebles muy sencillos. Los suelos estaban cubiertos con alfombras de colores naturales, había dos sofás de cuero y las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros.

—Los paneles de madera originales fueron retirados de esta sala durante la guerra, cuando el castillo fue ocupado —le informó Darién—. Fue entonces cuando mataron al primer marido de mi abuela.

Serena se estremeció sin saber el motivo.

— ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde están las habitaciones de Esmeralda?

—En los salones más importantes, al lado de las que ocupaba mi abuela —respondió él, y antes de que Serena pudiera hacer más preguntas, añadió—: Mañana vendrá mi abogado para que podamos firmar un contrato y pongamos por escrito las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio.

—He estado pensando... —aventuró Serena, algo nerviosa.

—Esmeralda te ha asustado, ¿verdad? ¿Le tienes miedo?

— ¡No! —negó Serena vigorosamente—. No le tengo miedo en absoluto, pero... —Darién levantó una ceja—. Si dices en serio lo de este matrimonio, entonces quiero...

— ¿Sí? —invitó Darién. Lo que había pensado; ella ya estaba intentando exprimir la oportunidad al máximo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dos millones en lugar de uno?

Serena lo miró con ira.

—No, ya te he dicho que no me interesa tu dinero.

— ¿Pero quieres algo...?

—Sí —suspiró—. Quiero que vengas conmigo a la boda de Seiya y Kakyuu.

Serena contuvo el aliento, esperando a que él se negara. Se dijo que aquello era una forma de imponer algo en aquel acuerdo. Pero en lugar de negarse, Darién dijo suavemente.

— ¿Todavía lo quieres?

— ¡No! Sólo quiero... —se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. No tengo por qué explicarte mis motivos. Ésta es mi condición para casarme contigo, y tú decides si la aceptas o no —«por favor, di que no... »

—Muy bien. Iremos a la boda de tu ex prometido, pero será como marido y mujer.

Serena sintió cómo la tensión se transformaba en alivio. ¿Alivio?

—Ven conmigo...

Cansada, Serena lo siguió a través de otra puerta que conducía a un estudio muy masculino. Darién señaló una puerta ante ellos y dijo:

—Ésta es mi habitación —le informó, y se volvió a otra puerta—. Y ésta es la habitación de invitados.

Él la miraba como si la estuviera probando, como si esperaba que ella tomara una decisión. Ella fue decidida hacia la habitación de invitados y la abrió.

Como las demás, estaba decorada en un estilo moderno y sencillo, pero lo que a Serena más le gustó fue la enorme cama. Le dolía tanto la pierna que cojeaba.

—Esas dos puertas a los lados de la cama conducen al vestidor y al baño —informó él—. Diré que te suban tu maleta. ¿Tienes hambre?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Había superado ese punto. Lo único que quería era tumbarse para ver si así desaparecía el dolor de su pierna. Dio un paso adelante y su pierna más débil, agotada por el largo viaje, no respondió. Automáticamente, ella adelantó las manos para amortiguar la caída. Oyó que Darién soltaba un juramento e inmediatamente alargó los brazos para sujetarla justo antes de que tocara el suelo. El movimiento que la obligó a hacer para ponerla en posición vertical le produjo a Serena un intenso dolor y no pudo reprimir un grito.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—Nada. Es sólo mi pierna —le dijo Serena, apartándolo de sí y tratando de ponerse recta. Pero era demasiado tarde. Su pierna había llegado al límite de su aguante y se negaba a sostenerla. Vio que Darién fruncía el ceño e inmediatamente levantó la barbilla orgullosa.

—Tuve un accidente hace años y mi pierna quedó dañada. A veces, cuando la fuerzo mucho... —apartó la vista—. Si no quieres casarte conmigo por eso, entonces...

— ¿Es eso lo que te dijo él? ¿El hombre con el que te ibas a casar? —adivinó Darién—. ¿Que no te quería por tu pierna?

A Serena se le encendieron las mejillas. Había hablado demasiado, un error achacable al cansancio que sentía y al estrés que había soportado.

—No.

—Pero fue causa de conflicto entre vosotros...

—A él no le gustaba el hecho de que... tuviera un defecto —intentó quitarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es normal, ¿no? A los hombres les gustan las mujeres bellas, y...

—Está en la naturaleza humana el valorar la belleza —le dijo Darién—, pero a veces, la mayor belleza resulta del sufrimiento y el dolor.

Serena lo miró sin saber qué pensar. Estaba demasiado cansada para intentar analizar su críptica declaración, y su mirada buscó la deseada cama. Darién comprendió su gesto y dijo:

—Te dejo que descanses. Encontrarás todo lo que puedes necesitar en el baño, pero en caso contrario, pídeselo a Pietro cuando suba tu maleta. Él se lo dirá a Luna, y ella se ocupará de todo.

—Pietro y Luna —repitió ella cuidadosamente—. ¿Son tus sirvientes?

—Ellos se encargan de cuidar el castillo. Antes estaban al servicio de mi abuela. Ya deberían estar jubilados, pero ésta siempre ha sido su casa y sería una crueldad echarlos de aquí, o hacer como si no sirvieran para nada —añadió a modo de advertencia—. Cuando haya hablado con mi abogado sobre las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio, me ocuparé de hacer más habitable este lugar.

¿Iban a vivir allí? Había tantas preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza... pero estaba demasiado agotada para preocuparse por ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 5

AL menos, el agua estaba caliente y Luna, en medio de una charla en italiano incomprensible para ella, le había llevado unas toallas suaves y gruesas.

La decoración del baño era tan sencilla como la de la habitación, pero la calidad de los materiales era evidente.

Envuelta en una toalla, fue a buscar su camisón en su maleta, pero al abrirla y ver lo que contenía, frunció el ceño. Junto a su camisón había un montón de ropa interior deliciosamente frívola que había comprado para su luna de miel: sujetadores y braguitas de flores, tangas de seda con lacitos de raso, y hasta el corpiño de encaje que compró tras una noche más con Seiya negándose a ir más allá de amables caricias.

Ella no sabía entonces que el motivo por el cual él no había querido avanzar de forma lógica en su intimidad no era que la quisiera mucho, sino que la quería muy poco. Ahora, gracias a Kakyuu, sabía que todo el tiempo que había pasado deseándolo y admirando su continencia, él no había tenido que contenerse en absoluto.

¿Qué hacían todas esas cosas en su maleta? Encontró la respuesta en una nota de la mujer de su primo:

Era una pena que no te llevaras todo esto. Nunca se sabe, tal vez que conozcas a alguien que lo aprecie, y que te aprecie a ti.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¡Parecía que Lita hubiera tenido un presentimiento! Estando a punto de casarse, aquellas cosas debían venirle bien, pero sabía que Darién las apreciaría aún menos que Seiya.

Se puso el camisón y se tumbó en el centro de la cama después de apagar la luz. Lo normal sería que se quedara pensando en cómo salir de aquella situación, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Darién apagó el ordenador y se levantó del escritorio. Había mandado correos electrónicos a varias personas: a su abogado, explicándole sus planes, o al menos la parte que quería que supiera de ellos; a un alto cargo diplomático que le debía varios favores, pidiéndole que recortara los trámites habituales para poder casarse cuanto antes con una británica; a un cardenal, primo segundo suyo. Por suerte, tenía el pasaporte de Serena consigo, pues lo había encontrado en una cartera con documentos en el interior del coche, y pudo mandarles todos los datos necesarios a los tres hombres para actuar con más rapidez. Al abogado le dijo además que el contrato matrimonial debía estar listo lo antes posible, así como la transferencia del castillo a su nombre en cuanto se hubiera casado, de acuerdo con el testamento de su abuela.

Salió de su despacho y fue hacia su habitación pensando que se casaría con una docena de inglesas pálidas y flacas si fuera necesario para satisfacer el deseo que había albergado en su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Serena despertó con un grito de dolor y la pierna tensa por un calambre tremendo.

Darién lo oyó cuando salía del baño y su frente se llenó de arrugas cuando se repitió. Colocándose bien la toalla alrededor de las caderas, fue hacia la habitación de invitados, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Serena estaba tumbada en la cama tratando desesperadamente de masajearse la pierna para deshacer el nudo en que se habían convertido sus músculos.

Darién se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando, fue hacia ella y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Un calambre?

Serena se incorporó y logró decir.

—Sí. La pierna...

La intensidad del dolor la había dejado pálida y tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

— ¿Te pasa a menudo?

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Temía involucrarse con una persona «defectuosa» aunque sólo fuera por doce meses?

—No, sólo cuando me fatigo mucho. ¡Oh! —exclamó Serena cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el punto exacto de su pierna donde se concentraba todo el dolor.

—Túmbate —le dijo él—. No pasa nada, sé lo que hago.

Serena hubiera seguido resistiéndose si un segundo calambre no la hubiera dejado completamente desarmada y sin más energías que las necesarias para soportar el dolor.

Él soltó un juramento, la giró y la puso sobre la cama.

En aquel momento, con las piernas expuestas por la ridícula camiseta infantil que llevaba, Darién vio que no se había equivocado sobre su longitud. También vio que una de sus piernas era más delgada que la otra y que en el dorso de la rodilla tenía varias cicatrices.

Serena sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que el dolor, no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba clavándole las uñas a Darién en el brazo. No recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal nunca.

Darién esperó a que dejara de agarrarlo con tanta fuerza antes de soltarse y ponerse manos a la obra. Cuando sus largos dedos pasaron por primera vez por el punto más crítico, Serena gritó e intentó apartarle la mano, pero después, poco a poco, él empezó a hacer desaparecer el dolor.

—Relájate —le dijo él, empezando a masajear hacia arriba, rozando el borde de su camisón, y haciendo que la sensación del calambre se trasladara de su pierna a su estómago. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con su cansancio.

—A juzgar por las cicatrices, has debido sufrir varias operaciones.

Serena volvió a ponerse tensa. Quería apartar la pierna, pero tenía miedo de que al hacerlo, el camisón se le subiera aún más, y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haberse puesto ropa interior además del camisón.

—Sí —respondió ella.

— ¿Cuántas?

— ¿Acaso importa? —dijo ella después de suspirar—. No vas a tener que cuidar de mí si acabo en una silla de ruedas, ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Existe esa posibilidad? —seguía masajeando, pero sus dedos pasaban suavemente sobre las cicatrices. Nadie antes había tocado sus cicatrices aparte de sus médicos.

Había pasado muchos meses en el hospital sometiéndose a todo tipo de pruebas y oyendo a los médicos hablar de ella como si se tratase de una pieza rota que tratasen de hacer funcionar de nuevo. Eso era para ellos. Serena les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por ella, no podía ser de otro modo, pero al mismo tiempo...

¿Qué? En secreto, habría deseado un trato más personal, más reconfortante.

¡Pero tampoco quería sentir lo que Darién le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento!

—No. Siempre tendré esa pierna un poco más débil, pero ya está curada —soltó, y se mordió el labio al recordar los días en que los médicos creían que tendrían que amputar—. Gracias. Ya puedes parar, ya estoy bien —le dijo, y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la sensación que le habían dejado sus caricias sobre la piel. Ningún amante podría... ¿Amante? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella se giró para mirarlo, consciente de que él aún tenía la mano sobre su pierna, y abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida: él sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su cuerpo era como para dejar a cualquier mujer sin sentido. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, ya no iba a permitirse desear a ningún hombre, y menos a aquél. Sus instintos le decían que era demasiado peligroso. Era un hombre autoritario decidido a salirse con la suya fuera como fuera, y ella temía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus músculos, su vientre plano o su vello negro que se perdía donde empezaba la toalla. Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios y notó que su respiración se aceleraba.

—Si sigues mirándome así —le advirtió él—, voy a empezar a pensar...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —protestó Serena, poniéndose roja.

—Me miras como una jovencita mira a su primer hombre —se burló Darién—. Lo que me lleva a pensar qué tipo de mujer eres para mirarme así, y qué tipo de hombre era tu ex prometido para no darte lo que necesitabas.

—Yo no te estaba mirando de ningún modo —negó Serena—. Son imaginaciones tuyas. Una mujer moderna ya no se pregunta cómo es el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Entonces, ¿no te molestaría que no llevara esto? —sugirió él, poniendo los dedos sobre la toalla.

Serena se hizo la valiente y se encogió de hombros.

—No. ¿Acaso debería? Un hombre desnudo es igual a otro.

— ¿Estaba circuncidado tu ex prometido?

Serena abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla mientras su piel se encendía. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y deseó encontrar un agujero por el que escaparse. ¿Se lo preguntaba porque había adivinado que no lo sabría? ¿Porque quería humillarla y hacer que admitiera su poca experiencia sexual?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Por qué no respondes?

—Yo no te he preguntado sobre tu vida sexual en el pasado. Y si vamos a casarnos...

— ¿Si? No hay «sí es» que valgan. Ya me he puesto en contacto con mi abogado. Vendrá por la mañana.

—Supongo que el papeleo tardará un tiempo.

—No para nosotros. Cuando veamos a Malachite, nos marcharemos a Florencia.

— ¿Florencia?

—Tengo unos asuntos de trabajo que atender allí, y tú tienes que comprarte el vestido de novia. — ¿Vestido de novia?

—Supongo que no te trajiste el tuyo cuando saliste huyendo...

Serena apartó la mirada.

—No —aceptó. Su vestido aún debía estar en la tienda donde lo compró.

Darién la miró impasible.

—Hay muchas tiendas de diseñadores en Florencia, y seguro que allí encuentras algo que te guste. ¿Cómo? Encontrar vestido allí sería lo fácil. Pagar en ese tipo de tiendas y con su presupuesto limitado sería otro asunto.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo: —¿Y...? ¿Y si cambiara de idea?

—No te dejaría.

—Pero no puedes evitarlo.

El modo en que la miró le recordó que estaba en una fortaleza en la que, sin duda, sus antepasados habían retenido cautivos a sus enemigos.

— ¿De qué exactamente es de lo que tienes miedo? —preguntó él.

—No tengo miedo de nada, ni de nadie —mintió Serena.

—Así que no hay motivo para que no nos casemos, ¿o sí? Es un acuerdo al que hemos llegado para beneficiarnos mutuamente. ¿Cuándo es la boda de tu ex prometido?

—A mediados del mes que viene.

—Bene. Para entonces ya estaremos casados y podrás presentarme como tu marido. Ahora, se hace tarde y mañana hay mucho que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no quieres casarte con Esmeralda?

Inmediatamente, su gesto se endureció.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le dijo él secamente—. Te dejo que descanses. Con un poco de suerte, no volverás a tener más calambres.

En otras palabras, métete en tus asuntos, se dijo Serena mientras lo veía marcharse


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 6

EL ruido de la puerta despertó a Serena de un sueño en el que Seiya caminaba hacia el altar, donde su esposa lo esperaba. Pero cuando él pasó junto a ella, no era Seiya, sino Darién el que se iba a casar. Lo extraño fue que, en lugar de sentirse aliviada de ver a Darién casarse con otra, se sintió celosa.

—Buongiorno —saludó Luna alegremente, dejando la bandeja que llevaba sobre una mesita y descorriendo las cortinas para mostrar un pequeño balcón.

—Grazie, Luna —saludó ella a la amable anciana, levantándose de la cama cuando la mujer ya salía del cuarto.

Serena fue a explorar el balcón y descubrió que daba a un patio ajardinado de estilo morisco. El perímetro era una arcada rodeada de rosales y en el centro había un estanque con peces y un surtidor.

Serena fue a servirse una taza de café y volvió al balcón. En él había una mesita de hierro forjado y dos sillas, y estaba a punto de sentarse en una de ellas, cuando se abrió la puerta. Pensó que sería Luna, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que era Darién.

—Bene. Estás despierta. Malachite me ha llamado diciendo que estará aquí dentro de una hora. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Volviste a tener calambres?

—No. Quiero decir, sí, dormí bien y no, no volví a tener calambres —no había vuelto a sentir dolor, pero el cosquilleo que le habían dejado sus caricias le había impedido dormirse inmediatamente.

A diferencia de ella, Darién estaba completamente vestido, y eso la hacía ser más consciente de su corto camisón. Pero él no la miraba a ella, sino a algo en el suelo junto a la maleta que había estado muy cansada para deshacer la noche anterior.

Se agachó y recogió algo del suelo, que levantó sujetándolo con dos dedos: era el corpiño que había olvidado guardar en la maleta.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Qué te parece a ti que es? —respondió ella, retadora.

—Parece el tipo de prenda que llevaría una chica de strip tease.

—Era... era parte de mi ajuar —le dijo Serena con reticencias. No le gustaba que pensara que se había llevado eso para ponérselo durante las vacaciones—. Llego a mi maleta... por error.

— ¿Tu ajuar? ¿Quieres decir que te ibas a poner esto para seducir a tu marido? ¿Qué clase de hombre era él? ¿Un fetichista?

Ella tardó varios segundos en alinear sus defensas.

—Es un corpiño comprado en una cadena de lencería —le dijo, furiosa—. Eso es todo. Si quieres darle una interpretación más sórdida, es cosa tuya —estaba peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas por la humillación que sentía al recordar la timidez con que había comprado aquella prenda, esperando que tentase a Seiya a ser más apasionado con ella—. Ahora están de moda, hay quién los lleva no sólo como ropa interior.

—Sí, lo he visto. Esas mujeres enseñan sus escotes como si fueran prostitutas a todas las miradas...

¿Prostitutas? ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo...?

—Supongo que te gustan las mujeres vestidas con...—empezó Serena, pero Darién la interrumpió.

—Me gustan con ropa que sugiera su sensualidad, en lugar de mostrarla descaradamente. Y, desde luego, no con prendas que las hagan parecer prostitutas o niñas —le dijo, y dejó el corpiño sobre la cama.

¿Niñas? ¿Se refería a su camisón?

— ¿Qué tal tienes la pierna esta mañana? —añadió Darién con calma, sirviéndose una taza de café y caminando hacia el balcón para acompañarla.

De repente, lo que parecía un rincón agradable para disfrutar de las primeras horas de la mañana, se convirtió en un espacio asfixiante. ¿Había hecho ese comentario sobre su pierna porque sabía que era su punto débil y que eso la hacía menos deseable como mujer? Si no hubiera jurado olvidarse del amor para siempre, decidió Serena, Darién la habría empujado a hacerlo.

—Está bien. A cualquiera le puede dar un calambre —le respondió a la defensiva—. Incluso a alguien con las dos piernas normales.

— ¿Y es que las tuyas no lo son? Hay muchos lugares en el mundo en los que las personas, a menudo niños, sufren las injusticias de la guerra y resultan heridos. A veces pierden alguna extremidad, así que agradecerían tener sólo las secuelas que tú tienes.

Serena lo escuchaba incrédula. ¿Se atrevía a darle sermones viviendo una vida de lujo y privilegios?

— ¿Y qué sabes tú del sufrimiento de los demás? —le espetó—. Apuesto a que lo más cerca que has presenciado los horrores de una guerra es a través del periódico o de la pantalla de televisión.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita e hizo un gesto como para volver al interior, pero Darién, que había estado absorto mirando al jardín, la agarró del brazo.

—Esmeralda nos está mirando desde el jardín le dijo a Serena en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué?

Darién dejó también su taza y se volvió hacia ella.

—Esto...

Se acercó progresivamente a ella, que no podía escaparse. La rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándola, y pudo notar el calor de su piel a través del fino camisón y sus manos amoldándose a las curvas de su espalda. Después, él subió una mano hacia su cuello y empezó a juguetear con su pelo a la vez que le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás e inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

Temblando de pies a cabeza de rabia, Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando Darién tomó posesión de los labios de Serena, ella se puso tensa, a la defensiva, sin atreverse a moverse. El tenía los labios fríos y podía oler su aroma a jabón y ropa limpia. Tozuda, se negó a corresponderlo en el beso. Él le acarició con el pulgar por detrás de la oreja y la nuca, y un pequeño escalofrío la traicionó.

Los ojos plateados brillaban de un modo que a Serena le empezó a arder el cuerpo.

— ¿No sabes besar en condiciones? —preguntó suavemente—. ¡Y estabas prometida! Abre la boca.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, entre ser considerada una inexperta o ceder a sus arrogantes peticiones, Serena se dejó llevar por su orgullo femenino: sus labios se suavizaron y se abrieron. Su mirada dorada se fundió hipnóticamente con la plateada de Darién como si fuera el faro de su destino y no pudiera escapar de él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, aunque sentía el calor del sol sobre la espalda, era la calidez del tacto de Darién sobre su piel lo que hacía responder a su cuerpo y lo que la llevó a ponerse de puntillas y besarlo con una intimidad y una sensualidad que en circunstancias normales la habría sorprendido.

Serena notaba la mano de Darién sobre su cintura y después subir hasta el pecho por debajo del camisón para acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, haciéndola tensarse como un arco. Con la otra mano, él le masajeaba la espalda hacia abajo, apartando las braguitas para acariciar la curva de su trasero.

La súbita fiereza sexual de la lengua de Darién contra la suya hizo que Serena se echara más sobre él, gimiendo ante la oleada de placer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró Darién—. ¿Quieres que te acaricie los pechos? ¿Que los bese? ¿Que recorra tu pezón con la lengua y te lleve hasta la cumbre más elevada del placer? ¿Es eso lo que me pides al apretar tus caderas contra las mías? —a la vez que hablaba con ella, Darién deslizó la mano hasta colocarla sobre su sexo.

Aquello era lo que Serena tanto había deseado: deseo, intimidad, sensualidad... y puso todos sus sentidos en ello, perdida en un mundo privado de erotismo.

El ruido de pisadas bajo el balcón la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; se puso tensa y se apartó violentamente de Darién.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso —le dijo enfadada.

— ¿Y por qué no has intentado detenerme? —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

No lo había hecho porque lo había disfrutado demasiado, se dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable.

—Dijiste que no habría... intimidad entre nosotros —se defendió.

—Eso no ha sido intimidad —le informó él—. Si hubiera querido intimidad, te habría llevado a un sitio donde no pudiéramos ser oídos y, ahora, en lugar de mirarme así, estarías debajo de mí, pidiéndome que te poseyera. Como te dije, sólo estaba actuando para que Esmeralda se acostumbre a la idea de que voy a casarme contigo. ¿O es que esa mirada es porque no estás debajo de mí mientras yo le enseño a ese cuerpo virginal en qué consiste el sexo?

—Yo no soy...

— ¿Virgen? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decirme?

— ¿Y si lo soy? ¿Es un delito?

—No a ojos de la ley, pero sí de la naturaleza. ¿Qué tiene de bueno un libro que no ha sido leído nunca? ¿Una canción nunca interpretada? ¿Un aroma que nadie ha olido o una mujer que nunca ha gritado por el placer que le ha producido su amante?

El dorado silencio de la mañana se vio interrumpido por el motor de un coche acercándose.

—Debe de ser Malachite —le dijo Darién cambiando a un tono formal—. Ven a mi despacho en cuanto te hayas vestido. Malachite querrá que repasemos el papeleo necesario para la boda.

Mientras lo seguía con la mirada, Serena quiso decirle que había cambiado de idea para castigar su arrogancia y herirlo en su orgullo, como él había hecho con ella. ¿Cómo había tenido aquella reacción ante él? ¿Cómo había bajado tanto la guardia como para responder a él? Ahora él podría pensar que podía usar su debilidad para que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera. Sus palabras evidenciaban que él la consideraba suya para hacer su voluntad con ella.

Pero las cosas no eran así y nunca lo serían. Ella lo sabía y se aseguraría de dejárselo claro a él también, pero, ¿y si no podía? ¿Cuánto deseaba en realidad aparecer en la boda de Seiya y Kakyuu con su flamante esposo? ¿Le compensaba lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo?

Lo suficiente, y mucho más, decidió Serena con una determinación renovada. Preparó la ropa que se iba a poner y se metió en la ducha. Darién, daba igual lo que hiciera, no podría cambiar el hecho de que ella no quería volver a tener una relación con un hombre nunca más. Seiya le había enseñado a no confiar en su sexo, y si no pudo confiar en Seiya, deseando casarse con él, mucho menos confiaría en un hombre como Darién.

Un cuarto de hora después, con el pelo aún mojado, Serena llegó frente a la puerta del despacho que Darién le había mostrado el día anterior. Juraría que ningún sonido había anunciado su presencia allí, pero Darién debió presentir que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, porque la abrió y tomándola del brazo, la hizo pasar a la habitación. Casi se sintió su prisionera. A cualquiera que los mirara, el modo en que sus dedos rodeaban su brazo le hubiera parecido una muestra de posesividad y de protección, la marca de un enamorado sobre su amada, pero ella sabía bien en qué consistía aquella relación.

—Empezaba a preguntarme dónde estarías —le dijo.

—Sólo he tardado media hora —protestó ella.

—Demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de ti —le respondió él con suavidad, mirándola con un ansia sexual tan explícita, que ella no pudo evitar que las pupilas se le dilatasen. El hecho de que con sólo una mirada él le hablase de su deseo de quitarle la ropa la dejó sorprendida, pero a la vez esa mirada también decía que deseaba proteger ese cuerpo con su amor y su adoración, y que fuera sólo para él. ¿Cómo se sentiría una persona al ser amada y deseada por un hombre que no temiese expresar sus sentimientos? Pero Darién no sentía nada por ella, se dijo, y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

—Malachite, quiero presentarte a mi futura esposa.

El abogado de Darién era más o menos de la misma edad que él, pero no tan terriblemente guapo, pensó Serena. Tenía unos ojos cálidos y oscuros muy agradables, y una simpática sonrisa.

—Darién me ha estado hablando de ti. Yo pensé que exageraba, como todos los enamorados, pero ahora veo que no te hacía justicia —le dijo Malachite a Serena.

El hombre estaba siendo amable, estaba claro, pero Serena no pudo evitar sonreír e inmediatamente se sintió cómoda con él.

—No me extraña que tengas tantas ganas de llevarla frente al altar, Darién —continuó Malachite—. De estar en tu piel...

—Pero no lo estás —señaló Darién, y a Serena le pareció de una arrogancia insufrible.

El abogado no pareció ofenderse, sino que se rió.

—No tienes que ponerte celoso, amigo. Ya veo que Serena sólo tiene ojos para ti —mientras Serena digería la mentira, él continuó—. Supongo que os conocisteis cuando Darién estaba en el extranjero, por lo de aquel terrible terremoto. Sé que Darién fue en calidad de consejero de los funcionarios del gobierno que trabajaban en programas de ayuda. Eso me recuerda que, Darién, como me pediste, ya he dispuesto la transferencia de dinero para los niños que seguirán el programa de sustitución de prótesis —Malachite se volvió a Serena sonriendo—. Ya sabrás que tu futuro marido tiene el corazón sensible y se rasca los bolsillos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan. ¿Lo conociste a través de algún proyecto de cooperación?

—Serena no trabaja en ese campo, Malachite —le detuvo Darién—. Nos conocimos hace tiempo en Inglaterra. Había pensado traerla para presentársela a mi abuela, pero murió antes de que pudiera hacer... lo que me lleva al tema de la esposa de mi difunto primo, Esmeralda.

—Ella no podrá reclamar el castillo de ningún modo en cuanto tú cumplas con las exigencias del testamento de tu abuela —le aseguró Malachite inmediatamente.

—No podrá reclamar el castillo, pero parece que cree poder reclamarme a mí —dijo sarcásticamente Darién.

—Pero eso es imposible...

—Desde luego. Pero Esmeralda, como los dos sabemos, es bastante dada a la exageración. De hecho, hasta sugirió que lo que mi abuela pretendía era ¡que me casara con ella! Como ya ha dilapidado todo el dinero de Diamante, parece que quiere hacer lo mismo con el mío.

—La gente habla mucho sobre ella —comentó Malachite, incómodo.

—Lo imagino. Y no quiero que pase lo mismo con mi futura esposa ni con mi boda, así que, tal vez, unas palabras en los oídos adecuados no vendrían mal para ignorar cualquier cosa que Esmeralda tenga que decir, ¿no crees? —sugirió Darién.

—Buena idea —admitió Malachite mientras Serena escuchaba en silencio el modo en que Darién neutralizaba toda la posible oposición que pudiera recibir por parte de Esmeralda.

Darién era un enemigo implacable, arrogante y peligroso, que entregaba su tiempo y su dinero a niños víctimas de guerras o desastres naturales. Era un hombre con dos caras, como Jano, del que toma su nombre el mes de enero, el dios romano de las dos caras, que protegía los principios y los finales. Darién era un enigma y las diferencias opuestas en él lo hacían potencialmente peligroso. Pero no para ella. Ningún hombre volvería a suponer un peligro para ella.

—He traído los documentos que tenéis que firmar para preparar la boda. El Cardenal ha sido de mucha ayuda. Sugirió la iglesia de la Madonna de Florencia para celebrar la ceremonia religiosa y pretende que la primera lectura pública de las amonestaciones se haga este domingo. Puesto que según la ley deben leerse dos domingos seguidos antes de la boda, eso significa que podéis casaros dentro de dos semanas.

¿Amonestaciones? ¿Celebración religiosa? Su matrimonio sería un acuerdo temporal: no tenían que celebrarlo por la iglesia, no era necesario. Serena fue a dar un paso adelante, pero de algún modo, Darién logró interponerse entre Malachite y ella. Sintió que la agarraba por la muñeca y que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia.

—Bien hecho, Malachite —le dijo, y después miró a Serena—. ¿No te parece, cara?

Le acarició los nudillos con los labios, uno por uno, hasta que ella, sin poder evitarlo, sintió que deseaba más.

—Tengo también los papeles para que firméis el acuerdo prematrimonial. Este es para ti, Serena: en él renuncias a cualquier reclamación de índole financiera a Darién en caso de divorcio. El otro que me pediste, Darién, es éste: dice que si el matrimonio se rompe en un periodo de doce meses después de la boda, le pagarás a Serena un millón de libras, y un millón más por cada año que permanezcáis casados.

—Firmaré todos los papeles necesarios renunciando a reclamarle nada a Darién, pero no quiero su dinero —Serena habló antes de poder contenerse. Al mirar a Malachite vio que parecía ligeramente avergonzado.

—Desde luego que es desagradable tener que hablar de estas cosas ahora, antes de casaron, pero...

—Yo no quiero su dinero —repitió Serena.

—Esto podemos hablarlo en privado más tarde —le informó Darién en tono amenazante antes de volverse sonriente a Malachite—. Tienes un largo viaje de vuelta a Roma, así que cuanto antes acabemos con el papeleo, mejor.

— ¿Por qué no podemos casarnos por lo civil? —había pasado una hora desde la marcha de Malachite, pero Serena seguía nerviosa cuando se enfrentó a Darién, sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la costumbre en mi familia.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Pensaba que tendríamos una boda civil. Casarnos por la iglesia sería tan... real...

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Nuestra boda será real —le informó—. Ésa es la intención y lo necesario para cumplir con el testamento de mi abuela, aunque por supuesto, no se consumará.

—No, desde luego que no —asintió Serena con vehemencia—. Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberme involucrado en todo esto.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso y, además, tendrás una remuneración.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa el dinero. Lo único que quiero es que asistas a la boda de Seiya y Kakyuu conmigo.

—Eso no podía ponerlo en el contrato prematrimonial. Tal y como están las cosas, puede haber rumores acerca de nuestra relación, pero tienes a Malachite de tu lado, parece. Estaba inquieto por el hecho de que legalizar los aspectos financieros de nuestra boda pudiera herir tus sentimientos.

—Tú no puedes herir mis sentimientos. No eres lo suficientemente importante para mí, y pretendo que ningún hombre lo sea de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Pretendes morir virgen?

Serena sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

— ¿Y qué importa eso? En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el sexo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has probado?

Serena empezaba a estar harta.

—Una mujer no necesita la penetración para experimentar placer sexual. Ni tampoco a un hombre —le dijo, sinceramente.

— ¿Ese es el único modo en que te vas a permitir gozar? ¿Con tu propia mano o con algún aparato a pilas que no puede...?

— ¡No! No estaba hablando de mí. Me refería... No pienso oír nada más al respecto—Serena notaba que se estaba poniendo roja y se puso las manos sobre las orejas.

—Sólo quería decir que te niegas algo que nunca has experimentado.

— ¿Y tú? Tú te niegas un matrimonio, al menos, un matrimonio como Dios manda. No has estado nunca casado, ¿verdad?

—Yo no he estado casado, pero he sido testigo de los matrimonios de otros y he visto lo destructivo que es ese estado. Normalmente está lleno de egoísmo y avaricia, y los niños tienen que soportar el fracaso de sus padres.

—Eso no es válido para todos los matrimonios. Algunos no funcionan, pero otros son felices. Mi primo y su esposa se quieren de verdad y mis padres fueron felices.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que tú no has podido alcanzar ese grado de felicidad?

—Todo consiste en escoger a la pareja adecuada. Con Seiya comprendí que yo no sabría hacerlo y por eso es por lo que no volveré a enamorarme nunca más. Pero eso no significa que crea que el matrimonio no puede estar bien para algunas personas y que hay gente que sí sabe elegir a sus parejas.

—Sólo un tonto creería que el amor sexual dura para siempre —le dijo Darién retador, como si esperara que ella estuviera en desacuerdo con él.

Pero Serena estaba cansada de discutir sobre sexo. Cada vez que hablaba con él de ello, sentía una pulsación en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña y tan íntima que no le dejaba concentrarse en lo que decía.

—Oh, por cierto —continuó Darién—. No creas que me has camelado con el comentario de que no te interesa el millón de libras. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que si te niegas ahora después, cuando nos divorciemos, puedas sacar mucho más? Si es así, deja que te advierta...

Aquello fue demasiado para Serena.

—No, deja que «yo» te advierta de que la única razón por la que me caso contigo es para mostrarle a Seiya que no es el único hombre del mundo y que puedo volver a casa con la cabeza bien alta en lugar de dar lástima a la gente. Es el orgullo lo que me motiva, no el deseo de dinero. ¡No quiero tu dinero! Y, desde luego, tampoco me interesa tu experiencia sexual.

—Eso está bien, porque nadie te la ha ofrecido —le dijo Darién bruscamente—. Me sorprende que hoy en día permanezca el mito de que los hombres maduros sienten una atracción especial por las vírgenes. Personalmente, creo que no puede haber nada menos excitante. Tal vez tu ex prometido te dejó por otra por ese motivo. ¿Lo habías pensado?

¿Que si lo había pensado? Había pasado noches y días enteros sin poder pensar en otra cosa en las semanas anteriores. Se había pasado noches tumbada en la cama preguntándose cómo podría hacerlo para transformarse en una mujer seductora que pudiera atraer a Seiya hacia ella, justo como había hecho Kakyuu. Pero había sido el miedo visceral a un nuevo rechazo lo que había enfriado su deseo de probarse a sí misma como mujer. Y desde luego, ese deseo no iba a encenderse por un hombre como Darién, un hombre que se comportaba como si la sensualidad de una mujer no tuviera secretos para él.

La pulsión interior que sentía se agudizó de repente. Había pasado de ser una palpitación a un profundo dolor.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 7

QUIERO hablar contigo —Esmeralda estaba frente a Serena, bloqueándole la salida del jardín—. Malachite vino ayer. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Darién, no a mí —respondió Serena, tratando de esquivarla.

—Él realmente no quiere casarse contigo. Es a mí a quien quiere. Siempre me ha deseado y siempre lo hará. Yo fui su primera mujer y seré la última. Pero Darién siente que debe castigarme porque elegí casarme con su primo, aunque aún piense en mí. Aún me desea y puedo probarlo cuando quiera.

Serena deseó poder olvidar toda la información que acababa de recibir, así como bloquear de su mente la cantidad de imágenes incómodas que se estaban formando lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era imaginar a Darién y a Esmeralda haciendo el amor.

—La única razón por la que se casa contigo es por su tozudez y por su orgullo, para probar que puede resistirse a mí. Darién tiene miedo de lo mucho que me desea —presumió Esmeralda, y añadió burlona—. Cuando se acueste contigo, será a mí a quien imagine—y miró a Serena por encima del hombro, como lo había hecho Kakyuu.

Serena sintió que se le detenía el corazón y notó el eco del dolor que le dejó el que le arrebataran la confianza en sí misma.

—Puede que Darién y tú fuerais amantes...

— ¿Puede? No hay «puede» que valga —la interrumpió Esmeralda—. El me adoraba y no podía resistirse a mí.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el estómago al recordar las palabras de Kakyuu: «Seiya no se puede resistir a mí».

—Tuvimos una pelea. Darién era joven y se ofuscaba rápidamente, pero yo no podía dejar que me tratara de ese modo. Por eso, para darle una lección, acabé la relación.

Serena se imaginó cómo Darién se vería herido en su orgullo. ¿Pero el verdadero amor no era más fuerte que el orgullo?

—Sólo se casa contigo porque no siente nada por ti. Darién teme lo que siente por mí, y lucha contra ello. Pero no podrá seguir haciéndolo siempre, no podrá. Me desea demasiado.

—Eso es ridículo —protestó Serena—. Después de todo, nada le impide casarse contigo si eso es lo que quisiera.

—Su madre es la culpable de ello —insistió Esmeralda—. Es por ella por lo que teme reconocer que me ama, pero yo aún sé cómo hacer que me desee.

— ¿Su madre no está muerta? —puntualizó Serena.

—Darién nunca perdonó a su madre por su traición, por irse con su amante —Esmeralda se encogió de hombros—. Tanta historia por tan poca cosa. Él tenía siete años y su padre era lo suficientemente rico como para darle todo lo que necesitara, pero eso no le bastó. Le rogó a su madre que volviera... Diamante me lo contó. La adoraba, y su padre también. Para ellos era como una Madonna. Le he dicho a Darién mil veces que no puede seguir aferrado a una frustración infantil. Las mujeres dejan a sus maridos y Darién dejará tu cama por la mía si eres tan tonta como para casarte con él —advirtió a Serena—. Me aseguraré de ello. Y te prometo que no será capaz de resistirse.

Igual que Seiya había sido incapaz de resistirse a Kakyuu. ¿Qué tenían las mujeres como Kakyuu y Esmeralda para hacer a los hombres tan vulnerables y tan ciegos a su egoísmo?

Para amar a Darién tanto como decía Esmeralda amarlo, no era muy compasiva con él, reflexionó Serena. Para un niño de siete años, perder a su madre no debió ser nada fácil, y debió dejar una gran huella en él. Y si de verdad amaba a Esmeralda, al verla casarse con su primo, su resentimiento contra todas las mujeres debió aumentar.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿No estaría compadeciéndose de él? Al ver a Esmeralda alejarse, Serena se dijo que menos mal que no se casaba con Darién por amor.

Mirando las frías paredes del castillo desde el exterior, Serena se decía a sí misma que no habría realizado un matrimonio de conveniencia para poseer tal edificio. Debía de ser cuestión de orgullo familiar para Darién.

En ese momento oyó unos pasos en la grava e inmediatamente se puso tensa. Tenía que ser Darién. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago una mezcla de peligro y nervios que se distribuía por todo su cuerpo a través del torrente sanguíneo con cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Le resultaba tranquilizador comparar aquella sensación con las que había tenido cuando conoció a Seiya: no tenían nada en común, por eso aquello tenía que significar que no estaba en absoluto atraída por Darién.

—He visto a Esmeralda hablando contigo. Dime qué te ha dicho.

Típico de él, desde luego, el pedir algo y esperar recibirlo.

Serena le contestó de mala gana. —Me ha dicho que fuisteis amantes.

— ¿Y qué más? —preguntó él, sin reaccionar. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Qué harías lo que fuera para poseer el castillo, pero eso ya lo sabía. Y que tu madre os abandonó a ti y a tu padre cuando tú eras pequeño, y eso no lo sabía.

Al oírla, Darién reaccionó como no lo había hecho antes. Su expresión se endureció.

—Mi infancia y el pasado no tienen nada que ver con el presente y el futuro.

Serena pensó que en eso se equivocaba. Estaba claro por el modo en que había reaccionado al oír hablar de su infancia que para él implicaba elementos dolorosos que no había solucionado.

— ¿Qué tal tienes la pierna? He visto que te la estabas frotando antes, delante de Malachite.

¿Por qué le hacía ese comentario? ¿Se preocupaba por ella o es que quería cambiar de tema? Serena  
sabía que probablemente fuera lo último, pero le respondió de todos modos.

—Es sólo... una costumbre. No significa... Mi pierna está bien —se estaba comportando como si él le hubiera hecho un cumplido, pensó enfadada. El rechazo de Seiya le había dolido en su autoestima, pero tampoco había caído tan bajo como para agradecerle a un hombre que se preocupase por su estado de salud... Sin embargo, el comentario de Darién le había recordado algo que tenía que hacer—. Te debo una disculpa —le dijo bruscamente—. Por lo que Malachite ha dicho, me equivoqué cuando te dije que tú no sabías nada de los horrores que suponía una guerra.

— ¿Te disculpas por algo que no sabías?

Serena levantó la vista y vio que él sonreía con cinismo.

—Sí —le respondió—. Pero si me hubieras hablado del trabajo de cooperación que realizabas, no habría tenido que hacerlo, ¿no crees?

—Ah, ya decía yo. No he conocido a una mujer que admita de verdad tener la culpa de algo.

—Es la exageración más ridícula que he oído en mucho tiempo —protestó Serena inmediatamente—. Es como decir que...

— ¿Que no vas a volver a confiar en los hombres porque uno te falló? —sugirió Darién.

— ¡No! Eso es una decisión personal. No significa, y nunca he dicho lo contrario, que no haya ningún hombre de fiar. Tal vez deberías pensar con calma por qué crees todas esas cosas en vez de hacer acusaciones infundadas sobre todo el sexo femenino —le gritó ella.

— ¿Eso es una disculpa? —inquirió Darién.

Ella sintió ganas de decirle que había cambiado de idea y que se buscara a otra persona para ayudarlo a conseguir su dichoso castillo. Pero el orgullo de mostrar un marido que sustituyera al que tan humillantemente había perdido le impidió hacerlo. Soportaría lo que fuera necesario para disfrutar de la satisfacción de ver la expresión de Seiya y Kakyuu cuando les presentara a su «marido». No quería venganza ni dinero, pero sí experiencia de ver las caras de todos cuando apareciera con Darién.

Con un marido guapo y multimillonario a su lado, nadie podría sentir lástima por ella ni mirarle la pierna cuando creyeran que ella no se daba cuenta, o cuchichear a sus espaldas. Sí, era muy superficial y estúpido, y una parte de ella se avergonzaba de todo aquello, pero iba a hacerlo. ¿Y si al final conseguía robarle protagonismo a la novia? Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir su creciente fuerza. Dos meses antes habría sido incapaz de contemplar aquella posibilidad y quién sabía lo que podría conseguir cuando hubiera pasado la boda. Podría empezar una nueva vida, hacer las cosas que siempre había deseado sin tener que preocuparse por gustarle a un hombre nunca más.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Que él se dé la vuelta, te vea y la deje por ti? —preguntó Darién con dureza.

Serena lo miró.

— ¿Por qué crees que estaba pensando en Seiya? —Por la expresión de tus ojos.

—Bueno, pues te equivocabas —repuso ella—. No estaba pensando en él. Estaba pensando en mi futuro. Después del accidente no estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para ir a la universidad o como para estudiar, pero ahora nada me impide hacerlo.

—Admirable —dijo Darién, dejando claro que así le parecía—. Ahora creo que deberíamos ir al comedor, porque Luna estará a punto de llamarnos para la cena. Espero que te guste la pasta. Sus comidas son sencillas, pero ayudarán a que engordes un poco.

Tal vez estuviera un poco delgada, era el resultado de tantas emociones negativas, pero no tenía por qué recordárselo todo el rato.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Darién—. Hay un escalón...

Pero era demasiado tarde y Serena dio un gritito al sentir que perdía pie en la oscuridad y tropezaba.

Unas manos poderosas la agarraron por la cintura y, como lo había hecho antes, Darién la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo y la puso de pie de nuevo.

Serena reconoció por instinto que aquellas manos la sujetaban de un modo distinto, que el tacto impersonal se convertía en una caricia que rodeaba las curvas de su cintura, que exploraba su feminidad... ¿La había atraído hacia él o había sido ella la que se acercó?

En la penumbra le era imposible ver su rostro para averiguar qué había provocado aquella intimidad que compartían en aquel momento, y deseó que él tampoco pudiera ver su cara.

Darién inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, hasta su boca y la besó una pasión arrolladora, pero pasó antes casi de que ella tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta. Después él, sin una palabra de disculpa ni de explicación, se apartó.

En ese momento sí que corría peligro de tropezar, más que nunca antes, pensó Serena con las piernas temblorosas mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

Serena estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación de Darién. Contuvo el aliento y se concentró en su propia puerta, pero los pasos de Darién se atenuaron al alejarse de su habitación.

Serena se sentó y miró el reloj. Era más de medianoche. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Con Esmeralda? Aunque fuera así, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse. ¿O sí? Desde luego, no tenía por qué quedarse despierta, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos, esperando oírlo volver, como una amante celosa.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 8

FLORENCIA! aquella ciudad era para encargar a los artistas más renombrados del Renacimiento el embellecimiento de la ciudad!

Serena contenía el aliento sentada en el Ferrari de Darién en medio de la complicada circulación de la ciudad, sin perder detalle de las maravillas que la rodeaban. Darién se apartó de la calle principal que corría paralela al río Amo para entrar en una calle de edificios del siglo XVII.

—Mi apartamento está en la siguiente manzana —le informó a la vez que entraba en un aparcamiento subterráneo.

Los ojos de Serena se ajustaron a la penumbra del aparcamiento. Él ya le había dicho que vivía en Florencia, pero no había dicho nada de dónde vivirían cuando se casaran. Si le dieran a elegir, preferiría quedarse allí a en el castillo.

Darién la condujo hasta una puerta que daba a unas escaleras que los llevaron a un impresionante recibidor presidido por el escudo de la familia sobre la puerta. ¿Sería el mismo que había visto sobre la chimenea del castillo?

—Ven. El ascensor está por aquí —le dijo Darién—. Mi apartamento está en los dos pisos superiores. Lo elegí así cuando reformé el Palazzo.

— ¿Palazzo? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Quieres decir que todo el edificio...

—Era la casa de mi familia, sí. El Palazzo fue construido para el décimo duce, que tenía negocios en Florencia. En la época de mi abuelo estuvo muy abandonado, al igual que el castillo, y cuando yo lo heredé me vi forzado a tomar una decisión: o lo abandonaba y lo vendía o lo restauraba y encontraba un modo de rehabilitarlo. Lo más inteligente parecía convertirlo en pisos. De ese modo yo seguiría teniendo el control sobre las obras que se hiciesen en él.

— ¿Entonces viviremos aquí? —preguntó Serena cuando salían del ascensor y lo seguía por el recibidor de mármol hacia dos puertas de madera labrada.

—A veces viviremos en Florencia, sí. Por eso es por lo que... —se interrumpió de lo que iba a decir para abrir las puertas.

La sala que había al otro lado de ellas era otro recibidor: una habitación rectangular de doble altura con una galería que rodeaba la parte superior. El techo tenía una cúpula en el centro ricamente decorada con escenas mitológicas. De las paredes pendían numerosos cuadros.

—Mi familia fue mecenas de las artes. El decimoprimero duque recibía a los visitantes ingleses y los salones de sus amantes eran famosos...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena, dudando de si habría oído bien.

—El decimoprimero duque era bastante rebelde. Mientras estaba en Florencia, vivía aquí con sus amantes. Su mujer y sus hijos se quedaban en una villa fuera de la ciudad. Le gustaba la belleza en todas sus formas y causó un pequeño escándalo en la ciudad cuando mandó que pintaran una serie de cuadros de su amante lista para recibirlo sexualmente, cada uno en una posición. Se rumoreaba que, para que el artista pudiera reflejar la postura correcta, los bocetos originales fueron realizados mientras el duce y su amante hacían el amor, pero la figura del duce no apareció en los cuadros definitivos. La artista era una mujer.

—Oh.

—Mi antepasado no debía confiar en el autocontrol de un hombre en tal situación. Además, se dice que Mamuro no dudaba en invitar a la pintora a unirse a ellos —al ver que Serena miraba a las paredes, le dijo—. No encontrarás ninguno de los cuadros aquí. Se dice que Napoleón mismo los robó cuando se enteró dé su existencia. Si aún existen, estarán en manos de un coleccionista privado —Darién se encogió—. Su valor no era por el artista que las realizó, sino por la fama que alcanzaron —se apartó el puño de la chaqueta de lino que llevaba y miró el reloj—. Son casi las cuatro. He llamado para pedirte una cita en la tienda de un diseñador en la Vía Tornabuoni. La encargada está al tanto de la situación y te ayudará a elegir ropa, además de un traje de novia. No está muy lejos de aquí y...

—¡No!

Serena vio cómo los ojos de Darién se oscurecían; estaba claro que no le gustaba que cuestionaran sus planes, pero no iba a dejar que la disfrazaran como a una muñeca con ropa carísima para que ella se ajustara a la idea de cómo debía ser su esposa.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que necesito algo adecuado para la boda, pero soy perfectamente capaz de elegir por mí misma y pagar lo que necesite con mi propio dinero. Piensa en el dinero que podrías donar a esos niños si no te lo gastas en ropa de diseño para mí —le dijo.

—En eso tienes razón —aceptó él—, pero la sociedad italiana, como todas las demás, tiene sus propias normas y obligaciones. Si tú no te vistieras como las otras esposas, hay quien se podría plantear dudas acerca de nosotros y de la validez de nuestro matrimonio. Eso podría llevar a que Esmeralda denunciase que no se han cumplido las condiciones establecidas por mi abuela en su testamento, y no puedo permitirlo, porque el sentido de nuestro matrimonio es cumplir con esas condiciones. Por eso, si te hace sentir mejor, donaré una cantidad igual a la que te gastes en ropa a los proyectos de colaboración.

—Eso es chantaje —repuso ella, pero Darién se alejaba de ella dejándola sin opción.

Para su sorpresa, el pasillo se abría en un espacio aún más grande que albergaba pinturas y esculturas modernas.

—Como mis antepasados, sustituyo mi propia falta de talento artístico ayudando a aquellos que sí lo tienen —explicó Darién.

Serena no le escuchaba del todo. Estaba mirando una pared llena de lo que parecían dibujos infantiles.

—Ah, estos son mis artistas más valiosos —le dijo Darién en voz baja.

—Parecen dibujos de niños —respondió Serena.

—Eso es exactamente lo que son. Esos dibujos los han hecho los niños que perdieron alguna extremidad, víctimas de la guerra, después de haber recibido sus prótesis como parte de un programa de terapia. Los dibujos más especiales son los del centro, que fueron realizados con esa nueva extremidad.

Serena descubrió en tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Parpadeó para esconderlas y le dijo a Darién:

—No me extraña que sean tan valiosas para ti.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Te presentaré a Molly, mi ama de llaves. Te mostrará el resto de la casa mientras yo hago unas llamadas.

En otras palabras, estaba aburrido de su compañía. Bueno, eso no le molestaba, pensó Serena cuando diez minutos más tarde la dejaron en manos de una mujer de mediana edad y mirada viva que la sometió a un severo escrutinio y que después inclinó la cabeza.

—Venga por aquí, por favor.

Media hora después, Serena ya había visto todas las habitaciones de los dos pisos del Palazzo, y un impresionante jardín en la azotea.

Estaba claro que a Darién le gustaban más las líneas modernas que las antigüedades, pero ella tuvo que admitir que el mobiliario actual se complementaba bien con las grandes salas y sus altos techos.

Su habitación estaba enfrente de la de Darién y tenía su propio baño y vestidor. Serena quedó aliviada cuando vio que Molly hablaba inglés. Al parecer había trabajado en Londres una temporada en el restaurante de un tío suyo, y allí aprendió el idioma. Después de quedarse viuda valoraba mucho su independencia y estaba contenta trabajando para Darién.

—No pienso interferir en su modo de hacer las cosas —le aseguró Serena, captando la indirecta. Estaba segura de que Darién no agradecería que su ama de llaves se despidiera del trabajo.

—Mi prima Setsuna trabaja en la villa del duque cerca de Siena. Es un buen lugar para los bambini, con mucho espacio y aire fresco.

¿Otra indirecta?, se preguntó Serena mientras se daba una ducha y repasaba mentalmente la conversación. Desde luego, ella no le daría esos bambini a Darién, dijo, pensando en niños morenos corriendo a su alrededor.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del baño y oyó la voz de Darién:

—Es hora de que nos marchemos.

—Estoy casi lista —respondió y se sobresaltó al ver que él se tomaba sus palabras al pie de la letra y entraba en el baño.

¿Era posible que la viera en peor situación que completamente desnuda y mojada? Se preguntó Serena con las mejillas rojas mientras Darién se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Eso es lo que tú llamas estar casi lista? —preguntó

—No tardaré en secarme y vestirme... —y tardaría aún menos si él no se interpusiese entre ella y la toalla. ¿Por qué no se marchaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que pasase a su lado completamente desnuda? Él le estaba mirando las piernas abiertamente y ella se puso de lado para ocultar su pierna débil, por costumbre, más preocupada por esconder la pierna que el suave triángulo de rizos que cubría su sexo o sus pechos.

—¿Quieres ver mi pierna más de cerca? —le dijo ella con agresividad—. Las cicatrices no son bonitas, pero puedo taparlas.

Darién se tomó su tiempo para levantar la vista desde sus piernas a su rostro, y cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Serena golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

—Tal vez debería hacer que te pintaran así, como una ninfa nórdica de las aguas con unas piernas tan largas que cualquier hombre imaginaría cómo sería estar rodeado por ellas. O tal vez, estirada, sobre una cama, con ellas abiertas esperando las caricias de los labios de tu amante. Algunas posiciones sexuales... ¡No! No me mires con esos ojos de virgen hambrienta —le dijo bruscamente—. O me veré tentado a satisfacer esa hambre.

—Yo no te he invitado a entrar —le recordó ella.

—Mentirosa. Me invitas cada vez que me miras con esos ojos de virgen deseosos de saber que se siente al estar con un hombre.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó Serena acaloradamente—. Si quisiera tener sexo con un hombre, que no es el caso, tú serías el último de mi lista.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos; Darién era un hombre tan arrogante, que no la dejaría salirse con la suya en un reto a su masculinidad como ése. Pero era demasiado tarde. Él caminó hacia ella, ignorando su grito de protesta y el efecto de su cuerpo mojado sobre la ropa de él cuando la levantó en brazos.

—Déjame en el suelo —pidió ella, pero Darién no la escuchaba.

La llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó sobre la colcha verde de seda. La sujetó allí y se arrodilló sobre ella.

—¿Qué es lo que más ganas tienes de saber? —preguntó él en voz baja—. ¿Qué se siente cuando un hombre te acaricia aquí, así? —sujetándola aún por el hombro con la mano izquierda, bajó la derecha por todo su cuerpo hasta la rodilla y acarició con suavidad la parte interior del muslo.

Impotente, Serena cerró los ojos mientras su piel reaccionaba a las caricias con unos temblores sensuales que se extendieron como una onda en el agua por su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Y esto? —sus labios estaban sobre un punto sensible justo detrás de la oreja provocando que la sensación se convirtiera en una ansiosa pulsación.

Serena gimió a modo de protesta. Él no tenía derecho a hacerle aquello. Pero Darién no comprendió la causa de su gemido y murmuró:

— ¿Tienes más curiosidad? Muy bien. Tendrás tu respuesta — le pasó la mano por el pecho, frotando las palmas contra el hinchado pezón hasta que ella deseó ver a Darién bajando los labios hasta éste y lamiéndolo rítmicamente.

Para ella el problema no había sido que su deseo no fuera satisfecho, sino que creciera hasta el punto en que estaba en ese momento. Siempre había imaginado que se sentiría de ese modo, pero su imaginación se había quedado corta, pensó mientras le pasaba a Darién las manos por el pelo y lo atraía hacia su pezón deseoso. El sol de la tarde llenaba la habitación y Serena podía ver con claridad la marca de la erección de Darién y se sintió orgullosa por haber provocado una reacción así en él.

—¿Aún quieres saber más? —dijo él antes de pasarle la lengua por el pezón. El cuerpo de Serena se arqueó pidiendo más.

Darién hundió la mano entre los muslos de Serena buscando el centro de su deseo. Instintivamente, Serena contuvo él aliento, deseando que separara los labios húmedos y cerrados de su sexo y que encontrara el calor que lo esperaba. Se olvidó de la realidad, de la razón y de todo. Estaba como poseída, febril e incapaz de pensar en nada más. Los dedos respondieron a su súplica silenciosa y empezaron a acariciarla lentamente, pero de tal modo, que ella empezó a gritar a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía en respuesta.

—Ahora ves a lo que te ha llevado tu curiosidad —oyó que decía Darién, pero él no dejó de tocarla y de darle placer, sino que empezó a acariciar con más fuerza, más profundamente hasta que, por sorpresa, la sensación se convirtió en una fiera convulsión que la poseyó y que explotó en un intenso orgasmo.

Serena se quedó tendida sobre la cama, negándose a mirar a Darién. Estaba roja de humillación por lo que acababa de ocurrir y demasiado cerca de las lágrimas para poder hablar. No por el hecho de haber tenido un orgasmo, al fin y al cabo no era el primero, sino por el modo en que lo había tenido. Y por el hombre que se lo había provocado con tanta facilidad.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo ella por fin.

—No —admitió Darién con voz grave—. No debería.

Serena cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo él se apartaba de su lado y se ponía en pie.

—Iré a llamar a la tienda para decir que llegaremos más tarde de lo acordado.

¿Por qué había dejado que ocurriera aquello? ¿Por qué no lo había parado inmediatamente? Mientras se duchaba de nuevo, Serena sentía como el letargo posterior al orgasmo se aferraba a su cuerpo. Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo prometiéndose a sí misma que aquello no volvería a ocurrirle nunca, ni con Darién ni con ningún otro hombre. Por otro lado, tampoco comprendía por qué él había hecho algo así. La única explicación era que su machismo le hubiera hecho reaccionar de ese modo ante su reto.

Darién, en su estudio, miraba por la ventana. No era el tipo de hombre que se dejara llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo, y no sabía por qué se había dejado llevar de ese modo hacía un rato. Ella era una mujer como cualquier otra, y no de las claramente dispuestas al sexo.

Serena no estaba predispuesta, era cierto, pero sí respondía rápidamente. Darién cerró los ojos y le vino a la mente la imagen de Serena como la había visto hacía pocos minutos, desnuda sobre la cama, entregándose al placer... el placer que él le había dado. Inmediatamente su cuerpo, que aún recordaba la erección no satisfecha de hacía poco, volvió a tensarse en una dolorosamente dura erección. No era posible que la deseara tanto. Desear a la mujer, a la virgen, con la que había elegido casarse era una complicación que no necesitaba en su vida.

¿Cómo se las había apañado para encontrar a una virgen? Y además, una virgen con curiosidad por el sexo y con una pregunta en los ojos tan antigua como Eva. Pero no podía permitirse buscar a alguien para sustituirla en aquel momento. Si le daba más tiempo, Esmeralda podría recuperarse de la sorpresa y planear algo. Además, para entonces, toda Florencia debía conocer la identidad de su futura esposa.

¿Qué se ponía la gente que iba a comprar ropa a la tienda de un diseñador?, se preguntaba Serena. Probablemente no lo que ella llevaba; el par de vaqueros limpios que tenía y una camiseta, pero como no había llevado mucha ropa, tendría que servir.

Darién la esperaba en el salón principal y cuando ella llegó y la condujo hacia la puerta, le dijo:

—Lo que ha pasado antes en tu habitación no debe repetirse.

Él la miraba, le hablaba como si le estuviera dando una lección, como si hubiera sido culpa de ella.

—Desde luego que no —aceptó ella, enfadada—, pero no fui yo la que lo provocó.

—Tal vez no, pero tampoco me paraste, ¿o sí? —el ascensor había llegado al bajo.

—La eterna excusa de los hombres: ella me tentó —recitó Serena.

— ¿Admites que lo hiciste?

—Desde luego que no —protestó ella cuando salieron a la luz.

—Tardaremos menos andando hasta la Vía Tornabuoni —le informó Darién tomándola del brazo e ignorando su enfado—. Por aquí. Acortaremos tomando esta callecita que sale a la plaza...

Serena se olvidó de su enfado y contuvo el aliento al ver la belleza que la rodeaba. Deseó tener tiempo para disfrutar de lo que veía, pero Darién la apremiaba sin tregua.

La Via Tornabuoni resultó ser una calle amplia de imponentes edificios, con unas tiendas aún más imponentes, tanto que a Serena le costó dar un paso adelante cuando el portero uniformado de una de las tiendas les abrió la puerta.

Casi inmediatamente, una mujer de aspecto impecable que más parecía una modelo que una dependienta fue hacia ellos, su atención centrada más en Darién que en Serena. Ella no comprendió de qué hablaron, pero el efecto fue inmediato: los condujeron a la parte trasera de la tienda y la joven dependienta desapareció para ser sustituida por una mujer igualmente impresionante aunque mayor que se presentó como la direttrice de la tienda.

—Recibí su mensaje y se lo comuniqué al diseñador —informó la mujer en inglés—. Él mismo ha elegido varios vestidos y los han traído desde Milán.

Estaba claro que les parecía un gran honor que Darién hubiera elegido su firma, pero Serena también tuvo que reconocer que la mujer estaba muy impresionada por Darién.

—Su prometida no es alta —dijo la mujer estudiando a Serena—, pero tiene la delgadez perfecta para nuestras prendas. Si me acompañan...

—Me temo que tengo unas citas de negocios —se disculpó Darién—. Dejo a mi prometida en sus manos y regresaré en un par de horas.

La direttrice pareció decepcionada, y Serena, al ver alejarse a Darién, se dijo que era ridículo que se sintiera como si la abandonasen.

La llevaron a una sala donde le señalaron una silla para sentarse mientras unas empleadas le mostraban varios trajes que, según la direttrice, eran la última colección.

Serena, que no se preocupaba en exceso por las marcas, tuvo que reconocer que aquella ropa era muy especial. Al final, eligió un traje de dos piezas: un corpiño ajustado y una falda drapeada que ajustaban tan perfectamente que parecía una sola pieza.

La direttrice sonrió ante su elección.

—Sí, es el que yo hubiera elegido para usted. Es muy sencillo, pero muy elegante... el vestido de una princesa. Adivinamos su talla por la descripción que el duque nos hizo de usted, y no se equivocó.

Media hora después, Serena se enfrentó a su propia imagen en el espejo, y le pareció la de una extraña. Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de emoción. Si sus padres hubieran podido verla así vestida... El vestido la hacía parecer más alta y realzaba su fina cintura. Una chaqueta ajustada de encaje con mangas tres cuartos cubría la piel descubierta, y la cola era tan larga y pesada que Serena temió no poder andar con ella.

—Le queda perfecto —declaró la direttrice extasiada—. El diseñador estará encantado. Ahora, podemos buscar las otras cosas que necesitará.

Una hora después, la mujer pareció satisfecha. Para entonces, Serena ya había encontrado un traje entallado que podía llevar para una cena y también durante el día, junto con varias blusas y camisetas a juego, dos preciosos pantalones, una chaqueta de verano con falda a juego, dos preciosos vestidos de seda, zapatos, bolsos y un montón de cosas «para todos los días» de la colección más informal del diseñador. Serena trataba de aplacar su sentimiento de culpa pensando que Darién donaría el equivalente a lo que se gastara ella en obras de caridad.

Empezaba a sentirse cansada cuando Darién entró en la tienda.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —le preguntó.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Le dieron las gracias a la direttrice y ella les prometió que enviaría todas las prendas que necesitaran pequeños arreglos a su apartamento al día siguiente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Darién cuando salieron a la calle, ya oscura.

—Mucha —reconoció ella.

—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca. Su comida es sencilla, pero muy buena.

El restaurante estaba en una calle estrecha y se sentaron en una de las mesas en la calle.

— ¿Quieres que te recomiende algo? —se ofreció Darién cuando les llevaron los menús—. El pinzimonio son verduras frescas con aceite de oliva...

—Suena genial —dijo ella.

—Después, si no te resulta demasiado pesado, deberías probar la lasagne al forno. Es una especialidad florentina y es la mejor del mundo —le aseguró él.

Serena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

A su alrededor había varias familias comiendo y charlando animadamente y Serena sintió cierta envidia. Desde la muerte de sus padres, su única familia eran su primo Andrew y Lita y, aunque siempre se habían llevado bien, se llevaban nueve años.

Andrew ya estaba casado cuando sus padres murieron y los padres de éste, el hermano del padre de Serena y su esposa, habían vuelto a vivir a Canadá, el país de origen de su tía.

—Mañana por la mañana iremos a mi banco —le dijo Darién—. Tienes que firmar unos papeles. Te he abierto una cuenta bancaria y tenemos que sacar el anillo de pedida de mi familia y otras joyas de la caja de seguridad. Habrá que mandar limpiar el anillo y probablemente a arreglar, aunque tienes los dedos finos como mi madre.

Ya les habían servido el primer plato, pero Serena no tenía ganas de comer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—No me siento cómoda con la idea de llevar una joya cara —reconoció Serena—. Y menos si es una joya familiar. ¿Qué pasará si la pierdo?

—Yo soy el cabeza de familia y tú mi prometida. Se esperará que lleves ese anillo.

— ¿No podrías mandar hacer una copia o algo así? —insistió ella.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Si tanto te preocupa, lo pensaré. Ahora, cómete la cena o Jedite pensará que no te gusta su comida, y ése es el peor insulto que le puedes hacer a un florentino.

A la mañana siguiente, Darién le dio un poco más de tiempo a Serena para admirar la ciudad de camino al banco. Ella se había puesto algunas de sus prendas nuevas, un conjunto que había denominado «vacaciones en Roma», que se componía de un pantalón pirata de lino de color crema y un top de color tostado. Unas sandalias con bordados y un bolsito a juego completaban el atuendo. El sol de la mañana le había obligado a completar el conjunto con sus gafas de sol.

Aunque ella estaba muy ocupada mirando los edificios como para darse cuenta de todas las miradas masculinas que atraía, Darién era bien consciente. Sus ojos se llenaron de amargura: las mujeres eran demasiado vulnerables a los cumplidos masculinos. Pero a él no debía importarle si otros hombres consideraban a Serena deseable... no sentía nada por ella y no iba a dejarse a sí mismo que eso cambiara.

—Por aquí.

La escueta orden de Darién le recordó a Serena lo mucho que le disgustaba su arrogancia, y sintió lástima por la pobre mujer que en un momento dado se convirtiera un su mujer «real».

Pronto llegaron al banco y, una vez superados los trámites para abrir una cuenta, los dos bajaron por una escalera de mármol hasta una sala custodiada por dos guardas armados. Les dieron una llave y los acompañaron hasta una sala privada amueblada con una mesa y varias sillas. Allí esperaron a que un empleado y un guardia les llevaran la caja de seguridad, que Darién abrió con una llave. En ese momento, los dejaron solos en la sala.

Serena contuvo el aliento hasta que Darién abrió la tapa de la caja, y entonces apartó la vista. Tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de las joyas antiguas y valiosas, pues solían despertar la codicia de mucha gente.

Darién recordó que la última vez que abrió aquella caja fue tras la muerte de su madre y deseó cerrar la caja de un golpe, agarrar a Serena de la mano y salir a la luz del sol. Pero no podía hacer eso. Era un Montesavro, el cabeza de familia y tenía que superar los fantasmas que ocultaba aquella caja. Sus dedos se cerraron en tomo a una caja de terciopelo que recordaba de su infancia.

—Aquí está —le dijo a Serena bruscamente, cerrando la caja fuerte antes de abrir la caja del anillo—. La leyenda dice que, cuando la mujer que lleva el anillo es pura, la piedra brilla con especial claridad. Mi madre siempre dijo que la piedra no era transparente —añadió cínicamente mientras Serena miraba incrédula la enorme esmeralda rectangular rodeada de diamantes.

—No puedo ponérmelo —protestó—. Estaría aterrorizada de perderlo y no me sentiría segura sin un guardia armado a mi lado. Debe de valer... —ella sacudió la cabeza y Darién frunció el ceño al ver que su voz no estaba teñida de excitación al pensar en el valor del anillo, sino de disgusto.

¿Una mujer que no quería llevar joyas caras? ¿Podía existir una mujer así?

—Veamos si te vale antes de discutir si lo llevarás o no —le dijo él fríamente.

Serena sintió que le temblaba la mano cuando Darién le tomó la muñeca y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. El peso le pareció incómodo. Serena frunció el ceño e inmediatamente quiso quitárselo.

—¡No te lo quites!

La dureza de la voz de Darién la detuvo.

Darién estudió el anillo levantándole la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

—Míralo y dime qué ves.

Serena obedeció.

—Nada. No veo nada —le dijo, confundida.

Igual que él. En el anillo no se veía ni rastro de esa nube borrosa que tanto desagradaba a su madre. ¿Una casualidad? ¿Serían las distintas reacciones químicas de la piel de su madre y la de Serena? No había razón lógica que justificara la claridad de la esmeralda en la mano de Serena.

—Lo digo en serio. No pienso llevarlo —le dijo ella.

—Ya veremos. Desde luego, lo tendrás que llevar el domingo, cuando vayamos a la iglesia para la primera lectura de las amonestaciones matrimoniales —le informó Darién.

Al salir del banco, Serena pensó que sabía quién sentiría envidia al ver su anillo: Kakyuu. Imaginó su reacción si apareciera en su boda con aquel anillo en la mano.

Para animarse, se dedicó a pensar unos minutos en cómo sería su momento de triunfo, pero... le faltaba algo. Y lo cierto era que, si soportaba toda aquella manipulación, y que Darién... le hiciera el amor, era por aquello... ¿no?


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 9

HABÍA modos mucho peores de pasar los siguientes doce meses que explorando aquella maravillosa ciudad, pensó Serena, feliz, dirigiéndose a la Piazza della Signoria.

Darién le había dicho que tenía asuntos que atender y no volvería hasta después de comer, por eso tenía todo el día para ella sola. No le importaba en absoluto, pero el ver a tantas parejas paseando de la mano la hacía ser más consciente de que no estaba a su lado, pero no era nada personal... Estaba decidida a no bajar la guardia, y en ningún caso se enamoraría de un hombre como Darién.

No, era sólo la luz y el calor del verano florentino lo que estaba afectando a sus emociones y le estaba produciendo ese sentimiento de tristeza. Desde luego, si Darién hubiera estado con ella, habría podido hablarle de la historia de la ciudad, pero hasta la conversación más trivial con él le provocaba una subida de adrenalina, como si su cuerpo estuviera esperando algo... ¿El qué? ¿Que volviera a tocarla? Se daba cuenta de que sus pensamientos empezaban a discurrir por terreno peligroso.

Intentó centrar su atención en la plaza y sus famosas esculturas, y consultó la guía turística que había comprado hacía poco. Mientras vivía allí podía intentar aprender italiano y sacar de su año de casada algo que añadir a su currículum. Eso le daría algo en qué pensar en lugar de esos deseos sensuales que empezaban a asaltarla de cuando en cuando. Darién tenía que ser un buen amante, se dijo; ¡no tenía que experimentarlo directamente para saberlo!

La ciudad estaba llena de turistas y para cuando llegó a la Galería Uffici, dejando la visita al Palazzo Vechio para otro día, empezó a sentirse cansada y sedienta. Recordó que había una cafetería cerca del apartamento y calculó que no tardaría en llegar allí. Cuando lo hizo, sólo había una mesa libre en la terraza, y se sentó con un suspiro de alivio.

Media hora después, cuando estaba terminando su segunda taza de café, un guapo joven italiano se acercó a ella.

—Scusi, signorina —se disculpó, sonriéndole abiertamente—. ¿Puedo compartir su mesa? El café está lleno y...

Era muy guapo y desde luego, un experto ojeador de turistas solitarias, pensó Serena mirándolo divertida.

Desde el otro lado de la plaza, Darién miraba la típica escena. Muchos jóvenes florentinos pasaban el verano seduciendo a las jóvenes turistas, a las que acompañaban en sus paseos por la ciudad y acababan la visita pasando la noche en el hotel de ellas. Y Serena, tan deseosa de compensar el tiempo perdido, no dejaría de caer en las manos de aquel florentino como una fruta madura.

Darién vio cómo ella respondía a su admirador, inclinando la cabeza y, seguro, sonriendo...

Había visto incontables veces a su madre dedicar una sonrisa similar a su amante cuando ella lo llevaba a sus encuentros con él para camuflar el sentido de aquellos encuentros. Pero no le daría a Serena la oportunidad de emular a su madre, independientemente de que el suyo fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia, y echó a andar hacia el café.

—Quédate con la mesa —le dijo Serena al joven—. Iba a marcharme ahora mismo.

—No... ¿Por qué no te quedas y te invito a otra taza de café? —sugirió él, inclinándose y agarrándola del brazo.

Inmediatamente ella se levantó y dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza educadamente.

—No, gracias —vio la confusión e incredulidad en los ojos del chico y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Era muy guapo y seguro que estaba acostumbrado a sufrir pocos rechazos.

Darién se detuvo bruscamente al ver cómo Serena se levantaba de la mesa y sacudía la cabeza. Su lenguaje corporal dejaba claros sus sentimientos, y por la expresión del joven, estaba claro que lo habían rechazado.

Serena pagó la cuenta y se dirigió al apartamento mientras Darién seguía pensando en el pequeño incidente con el ceño fruncido. Intentó visualizar a su madre o a Esmeralda haciendo lo que Serena acababa de hacer, sabiendo que ninguna de ellas hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. ¿Sería Serena distinta de ellas? ¿Podía ser una de esas escasas mujeres que no se conducían por su ego o su vanidad, que no necesitaban recibir las atenciones masculinas constantemente?

Al pasar junto al café, Darién vio que su paisano había encontrado a otra joven mucho más complaciente con sus atenciones que Serena.

Cada vez que entraba en el apartamento, Serena se paraba frente a los dibujos infantiles. Siempre veía algo nuevo.

— ¿Cansada de hacer turismo?

—Sí —admitió ella—. Me duelen los pies. Pensaba leer alguno de los libros que he comprado sobre la ciudad. Algunos están en italiano. Había pensado que, ya que estoy aquí, podía aprovechar para aprender el idioma.

—Puesto que viviremos entre Florencia y el castillo, no creo que apuntarte a alguna escuela sea la mejor idea, pero podemos buscar un profesor particular, si lo deseas —ofreció Darién—. ¿Has comido?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Me he tomado un café en la cafetería de la esquina —se detuvo y arrugó la nariz.

— ¿No te ha gustado?

—Sí, pero apareció uno de esos ligones profesionales. Supongo que es el riesgo que se corre al estar sola.

—A algunas mujeres les gustan esas atenciones.

—Pues a mí no —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, y a Darién le quedó claro que lo decía en serio.

— ¿Qué te parece si le digo Molly que nos prepare algo y lo suba al jardín de la azotea? Puedes leerme tus libros mientras, si quieres, en italiano.

Serena lo miraba asombrada, y Darién tuvo que admitir que él también lo estaba por su propia sugerencia. Su idea era pasar la tarde trabajando, no haciendo de profesor de idiomas.

No quería hacer aquello, pensó Serena frente a la puerta de la iglesia en la que se leerían las amonestaciones de su matrimonio por primera vez. Como si hubiera sentido sus dudas, Darién la tomó del brazo para que siguiera caminando junto a él.

Para aquel día, Serena había elegido una falda de lino negra y una camiseta color chocolate, con un chal de seda, regalo de la tienda. Al ver a Darién vestido con traje, camisa almidonada y corbata, se alegró de haber elegido colores oscuros y serios. Él tenía el aspecto de un príncipe renacentista.

La esmeralda del anillo brillaba más que nunca a la luz del sol, atrayendo las miradas de la gente a la entrada de la iglesia, aunque Serena no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Aunque nadie decía nada, estaba claro que el resto de feligreses conocía a Darién, y Serena sintió sus miradas clavadas en ellos.

La gente entró en el templo y se arrodilló en los bancos para rezar. Serena quiso imitarlos en el banco más cercano, pero vio a Darién sacudir la cabeza y seguir caminando por el pasillo central. Frente a ellos, el sacerdote rezaba con la cabeza inclinada en medio del aroma del incienso.

Cuando llegaron al primer banco frente al altar, Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver grabado en la madera el escudo de la familia de Darién. Incómoda, se sentó y rezó por sus padres, por Andrew y Lita, por sus amigos y, sorprendentemente, porque Darién encontrara el modo de hacer las paces con su pasado.

Aunque sabía por qué estaban allí, no estaba preparada del todo para oír sus amonestaciones. Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar un montón de imágenes inconexas: un paseo con sus padres en un día soleado, cuando le dieron la noticia de su muerte, a sus tíos diciéndole que podía perder la pierna, la primera vez que se puso en pie después del accidente, la primera cita que le pidió Seiya, en la oficina de su padre, el primer beso y la amarga sensación de no haberse excitado más con ello.

Después de la ceremonia, en lugar de sentirse alegre por la promesa del amor que iba a compartir, se sintió culpable y falsa. El sacerdote se dirigió a ellos y les felicitó, incrementando la incomodidad de Serena.

—Si tienes algún asunto que discutir, hija mía, estoy a tu disposición —le dijo a Serena en perfecto inglés.

—El testamento de mi abuela ha provocado que cambiemos nuestros planes iniciales de casamos en Inglaterra —informó Darién con cierta frialdad—. Por eso le agradecemos su cooperación.

El sacerdote inclinó la cabeza y Darién condujo a Serena al exterior poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda, en un gesto de posesión. Ella podía sentir el calor de su mano a través de la camiseta, y empezó a pensar que, si en realidad estuvieran enamorados, ella se volvería a mirarlo y lo sonreiría, y él la correspondería. Pero no estaban enamorados y tampoco deseaban en absoluto estarlo.

—Ojalá no nos tuviésemos que casar en una iglesia —le dijo ella, incómoda mientras volvían al Palazzo—. Me he sentido muy culpable cuando el padre Ignatius ha pedido por nosotros y por nuestro matrimonio, como si fuese a ser real.

—Un matrimonio real, ¿con relaciones sexuales, quieres decir?

—No —negó ella inmediatamente, pero vio que él no la creía—. Un matrimonio de verdad es algo más que sexo —insistió.

—Pero el sexo es parte de ello, y como los dos sabemos, tú tienes mucha curiosidad por esa parte.

—No paras de decir eso, pero no es cierto.

—Tus labios dicen una cosa —le dijo Darién en voz baja—, pero tus ojos dicen otra.

Serena tal vez fuera virgen, pero sabía reconocer la tensión sexual que había entre ellos.

—Tengo que volver al castillo unos días —le dijo—. Sería más fácil dejarte aquí, pero puesto que acabamos de prometernos, es mejor que me acompañes. ¿Cuándo es la siguiente prueba de tu vestido?

—El jueves.

—Bene. Estaremos de vuelta para entonces.

Serena miró el anillo que acababa de dejar en su caja antes de meterse en la cama. En el piso había alarmas antirrobo, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener el anillo en su habitación por la noche y cruzó el pasillo con él en la mano para llevárselo a Darién.

Cuando llamó a su puerta, él respondió con un:

— ¿Sí?

Ella abrió la puerta inmediatamente y se quedó helada al ver que se estaba quitando la camisa.

— ¿Qué querías? —le preguntó él, caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla antes de quitarse la camisa del todo. La correa de su reloj de oro brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara, y su vello corporal le daba una sensualidad masculina que atraía su mirada.

Se le había quedado la boca seca y se pasó la lengua por los labios, incapaz de pensar la respuesta que tenía que darle. Era tan devastadora y absolutamente masculino... Si sólo con ver sus sólidos hombros y su pecho musculoso se excitaba de esa manera, ¿qué sería de ella si lo veía completamente desnudo?

—El anillo —logró decir con voz temblorosa, mostrándole la cajita—. Quiero que lo tengas tú.

— ¿En serio? ¿O quieres que te tenga a ti, para satisfacer tu curiosidad?

A pesar de la rabia, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Había ido a su cuarto por algún motivo oculto? ¿Porque deseaba... esperaba que...?

Darién miró la expresión de su rostro, que reflejaba sus sentimientos, y no quiso decir nada sobre ello. Tal vez se le diera mejor ocultar su deseo que a ella, pero eso no afectaba a su capacidad de controlarse, se dijo.

—No he venido por ese motivo en absoluto —protestó Serena—. No quería tener la responsabilidad de la custodia del anillo — ¿oiría él en su voz, al igual que lo oía ella, sus dudas acerca de sus motivaciones?

— ¿Y tampoco quieres tener la responsabilidad de la custodia de tu virginidad? —sugirió él—. Admite que te come la curiosidad, que te cuesta dormirte por la noche pensando en ello, deseándolo...

—No —declaró Serena, pero podía haber dicho lo contrario—. No te deseo —replicó con fiereza.

—No me refiero a mí, sino a lo que yo puedo darte. Lo que el tiempo que pasaste en el hospital te negó: sentir que un hombre te posee. Tus labios no pueden negarlo —dijo, pasándole el pulgar por ellos—. Tus labios me dirían algo muy distinto.

—No —repitió ella, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, inmóvil, pasándose las manos por los brazos al estremecerse violentamente de deseo.

Él la acercaba lentamente y su aroma masculino y primitivo la envolvía. Serena le puso los labios sobre la piel desnuda del cuello con un débil gemido y lo besó ansiosa, saboreando su piel hasta llegar a la nuez. Sus dedos se clavaban en los poderosos músculos de sus hombros mientras se apretaba más contra él.

¿Era eso lo que se suponía que ocurría cuando una mujer era virgen?, se preguntó Darién, luchando por mantener el control y deseando sentir sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Aquel deseo, no por entregarse a un hombre, sino por obtener el placer del modo que deseara. ¿Y por qué iba a detenerla? ¿Por qué no iba a dejarla obtener ese placer?

Él la miró y vio cómo se le marcaban los pezones bajo la fina camiseta; en ese momento, sus instintos masculinos pidieron paso violentamente. Le tomó la boca en la suya y movió rítmicamente su lengua al tiempo que tiraba de la camiseta hacia abajo hasta que sus pechos surgieron bajo la tela, los pezones duros de deseo.

Serena ni siquiera oyó cómo gimió de gozo al sentir la piel de Darién contra la suya. Estaba perdida en su excitación, en la sensación del vello masculino rozando sus pezones y de su lengua lamiéndole detrás de la oreja, y se arqueó hacia él, presionándolo con las caderas, frenética de deseo.

Vio sus reflejos en los espejos de la habitación y observó arrobada cómo Darién acariciaba sus pechos y besaba eróticamente sus pezones. Esa vez, al arquearse entregándose a él, Serena se oyó gritar, pero el sonido de su propio deseo sólo incrementó el latir febril de la sangre en sus venas.

Cuando Darién la levantó en brazos, ella se abrazó a él gimiendo de placer. Para cuando la dejó sobre la cama, los dos estaban desnudos y él la besaba con ansia por todo el cuerpo. Serena podía ver perfectamente su erección, y deseó tocarla.

La sensación de la lengua de Darién alrededor de su ombligo mientras le acariciaba la cara interna del muslo conjuró cualquier deseo de resistencia que le quedase. Su mirada estaba indecorosamente fija en su erección.

Darién levantó la cabeza para mirarla cuando ella, dudosa, alargó la mano para tomarlo y sentir su tacto y su calor. Serena se sonrojó de excitación al sentir el pulso en él, y empezó a acariciarlo con la aprobación de Darién, que cerró los ojos y suspiró, incapaz de resistirse.

Ella se sintió poderosa al tocar a Darién de aquel modo, se sintió femenina. Era la mujer la que sacaba a la luz la masculinidad de un hombre, la que tomaba su placer de él y a la vez le correspondía. Sus dedos seguían explorando y acariciando, y suspiró de placer al sentir la respuesta que Darién no podía controlar. Estaba tan rígido y a la vez tan maleable, que el deseo la inundó y deseó bajar la cabeza y...

— ¡No!

La dureza del rechazo de Darién la sorprendió. Se le nubló la mirada de confusión y desilusión, y volvió a acariciar su rigidez, ahora temblorosa.

Si le dejaba tocarlo con los labios no sería capaz de contenerse, y Darién lo sabía. Lo había excitado más allá de su límite personal de seguridad, y si le dejaba acariciarlo de un modo tan íntimo, no podría contenerse de poseerla.

— ¿Por qué no? —protestó Serena.

—No podemos tener una relación sexual completa.

Sintiéndose insatisfecha y humillada, ella insistió.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo preservativos, y no caeré en la trampa de concebir un hijo que no deseo y por el que tendré que acabar pagando —le contestó con dureza.

— ¿No habría sido mejor pensar en eso antes? —apuntó ella, apartándose de él para empezar a vestirse torpemente.

No iba a permitir que él supiese lo mucho que su rechazo le recordaba al de Seiya, o cuánto le había dolido. Y tampoco le dejaría saber lo mucho que deseaba lo que él no había querido darle.

Qué tonta había sido al pensar que controlaba sus deseos; en aquella relación, ella no controlaba nada, decidió amargamente, y corrió hacia la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 10

Serena se puso tensa al oír el sonido familiar que había estado esperando: el chasquido familiar de la puerta de Darién al abrirse lentamente.

Dentro de dos días estarían casados, pero Serena había oído a Darién salir de su habitación en cuatro ocasiones a altas horas de la noche. No había vuelto hasta pasada una hora. Y Esmeralda aún seguía viviendo en el castillo... Si había cumplido su amenaza y lo había vuelto a atraer a su cama, ella tenía el derecho de saberlo, aunque sólo fuera a ser su esposa por un tiempo.

Serena se levantó, se puso una bata y zapatillas, y salió decidida a comprobar qué hacía Darién. Ser esposa por conveniencia era una cosa, pero ser la esposa indeseada de un marido con amante era otra cosa muy distinta. No permitiría a Darién que la sometiera a tal humillación.

Se apresuró por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, y vio que Darién desaparecía por el pasillo del piso inferior. Ella corrió tras él, decidida, pero preguntándose por qué no habría usado el pasillo superior para llegar a las habitaciones de Esmeralda directamente.

De ese pasillo salían otros que unían la parte antigua del castillo con la nueva, del siglo XVII. ¿Por cuál de ellos se habría ido Darién? Serena giró por uno que daba justo debajo de las habitaciones de Esmeralda, así que tal vez...

Ella gritó cuando, de entre las sombras, salió una mano y se cerró sobre su brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

— ¡Darién!

Debía de haberse dado cuenta de que lo seguía y había esperado para atraparla.

—Quería saber adónde ibas. Es la cuarta vez que te oigo salir de tu cuarto por la noche —le dijo, levantando la barbilla.

— ¿Estabas espiándome?

Ella se sentía cada vez más incómoda, pero no iba a dejar que él lo notara.

—Si voy a casarme contigo, tengo derecho a saber si te estás acostando con Esmeralda.

— ¿Qué?

—No me casaré contigo en ese caso —le dijo Serena muy enfadada—. Lo digo en serio.

— ¿En serio me estás siguiendo porque pensabas que me encontrarías en la cama de Esmeralda?

Puesto de ese modo, ya no le parecía tan lógico, pensó Serena. ¿Cómo podía decirle que su rechazo, tan parecido a la falta de interés sexual de Seiya por ella, había hecho que sus inseguridades aumentasen? Además, había empezado a pensar que, tal vez, Darién encontrase satisfacción sexual con otra persona.

—No puedes negar que habéis sido amantes —replicó ella, tozuda.

—Eso es cosa del pasado —admitió él—. Hace veinte años de eso, y yo era un chiquillo.

—Ella dice que tú aún la deseas.

—Ella puede pensar eso, pero no es cierto —le dijo Darién con firmeza.

Aún la tenía agarrada por el brazo y ella lo oyó jurar en voz baja.

— ¿Quieres saber adónde voy? Muy bien, ven conmigo.

El caminaba tan rápidamente por el corredor que Serena casi tenía que correr para seguirlo. Allí olía a humedad y a viejo, y cuando Darién se detuvo frente a una pesada puerta de roble, ella se estremeció.

—Este corredor era conocido como la vía eternal. Da a los calabozos del castillo y a las salas de tortura.

— ¿Salas de tortura? —repitió ella, horrorizada.

—Eran consideradas necesarias en tiempos de guerra —declaró él encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta.

—Tal vez en la Edad Media... —aventuró ella.

—No, no sólo entonces —interrumpió Darién, y su mirada era tan fría que un escalofrío la recorrió.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una sala enorme con un techo abovedado bajo. A los lados había botelleros vacíos y las paredes rezumaban humedad.

—El primer marido de mi abuela estuvo prisionero aquí durante un tiempo —dijo él—. Era contrario a Mussolini y cometió el error de decirlo abiertamente. Por ello fue torturado y hecho prisionero en su propia casa. Mi abuela nunca lo superó del todo; volvió a casarse tras quedarse viuda, pero me confesó que, si hubiera tenido elección, habría preferido retirarse a un convento. El problema era que había prometido dejarle el castillo a un heredero, y su primer marido moribundo fue quien le aconsejó que se casara con mi abuelo —después, señalando los botelleros vacíos, añadió— Los torturadores robaron muchas obras de arte y el vino, pero hubo algo que no se pudieron llevar. Ven conmigo.

La condujo hasta una pequeña puerta que daba a otras escaleras.

—Llevan al salón principal —le informó Darién.

— ¿En las habitaciones de Esmeralda? —preguntó Serena dudosa.

—Sí, porque ella ocupa la zona en que la vivía mi abuela. Por eso uso estas escaleras para llegar al salón principal, en lugar del pasillo.

Habían subido las escaleras y llegado frente a otra puerta.

—Pasando por aquí, en el salón principal y ocultas bajo unas telas que cubren las paredes, hay una serie de cuadros realizados por un discípulo de Leonardo. Según mi abuela y la leyenda familiar, el maestro mismo trabajó en su ejecución.

Mientras hablaba la condujo a una sala con las paredes cubiertas por una seda verde. La sala estaba polvorienta y tenía aire de abandonada.

—El duque tuvo miedo de que Mussolini se quedara con el castillo por las pinturas, así que las mandó cubrir. Su sueño era que algún día fueran restauradas. En nuestra familia hay quien piensa que el castillo debería ser vendido y los beneficios repartidos, pero mi abuela me lo dejó a mí porque sabía que yo cumpliría por ella la promesa que le hizo a su primer marido.

— ¿Entonces por qué puso la condición de que te casaras?

—Eso fue fruto de las interferencias de Esmeralda. Mi abuela era incapaz de pensar mal de nadie. Esmeralda aprovechó la oportunidad después de la muerte de Diamante y convenció a mi abuela de que nosotros estábamos unidos por el destino y que yo quería casarme con ella. Ella sólo quiere casarse conmigo para ganar estatus social y por dinero, que es lo único que le importa.

Serena frunció el ceño. Sus instintos le decían que Darién decía la verdad y que Esmeralda le había mentido.

—Esmeralda sabe lo importante que es el castillo para mí —continuó Darién—. Diamante le habló de la promesa de nuestra abuela y ella pensó que podría aprovecharse de ello. Por suerte para mí, el notario de mi abuela consiguió ocultarle a Esmeralda el hecho de que había omitido su nombre de la copia final firmada del testamento. Por si las cosas no fueran ya bastante complicadas, ella está animando a un grupo financiero ruso de que el castillo está a la venta. Desean convertirlo en un hotel de lujo.

— ¿Y por qué vienes de noche?

—Porque no puedo hacerlo durante el día, cuando Esmeralda está aquí, y porque necesito reconciliarme con el pasado y asegurarle al hombre que entregó la vida por salvar este lugar que lo conservaré —se encogió de hombros—. Además, tengo mis propios sueños. Me gustaría que el castillo se convirtiera en un centro de rehabilitación para niños víctimas de las guerras. Aquí podrían recuperarse de sus heridas físicas y emocionales. Me gustaría crear un centro para artistas y artesanos que trabajasen en la restauración del castillo y sirviera para formar nuevos talentos en las artes. Mi idea es borrar las sombras de este lugar y de las vidas de esas jóvenes víctimas inocentes. Las reuniones que he mantenido en Florencia estaban relacionadas con mis planes de futuro para el castillo. Tan pronto como nos casemos y el castillo sea mío legalmente, iniciaré la restauración de las pinturas.

Serena parpadeó para ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar a sus ojos; sus sospechas anteriores habían quedado borradas por un profundo sentimiento de admiración.

—Suena fantástico —le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de admiración.

Darién la miró y ella contuvo el aliento cuando él dio un paso hacia ella. Apartó rápidamente la mirada, con el corazón acelerado.

—Esmeralda no piensa igual que yo. Ella preferiría que yo vendiese esto y que mi dinero fuera suyo para que pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera. Esmeralda empujó a mi primo a la muerte, y aunque la amara más de lo que la desprecio, eso no podría perdonárselo nunca —le contó Darién con voz durísima.

—Pero la amaste en el pasado...

— ¿Lo dices porque me acosté con ella? —Darién sacudió la cabeza—. Tenía dieciocho años y me dejé llevar por los deseos de mi cuerpo. Eso fue todo —tal y como empezaba a sentirse en aquel momento. No había dejado de pensar en aquello ni una sola noche... se moría por hacerlo. Ella se había metido en su mente como ninguna otra mujer antes mientras su cuerpo protestaba y luchaba contra el deseo de tenerla.

Todas las novias pasaban nervios, era algo normal, pensaba Serena mientras la estilista y las dos ayudantes que había enviado la tienda iban de un lado a otro de su habitación.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una boda pequeña como aquella necesitaría de tanta estrategia? Pero Serena sospechaba que era por el vestido y no por ella por lo que el diseñador se tomaba tantas molestias, hasta el punto de haberla invitado a un spa el día anterior. De allí Serena salió masajeada, depilada y mimada hasta el último punto de su cuerpo.

Pensaba en cómo se sentiría si aquello fuera real mientras le ataban el corsé del corpiño, en cómo sería ver ante el altar al hombre que amaba.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, porque nunca iba a enamorarse. ¿No? Un tozudo silencio respondió a su pregunta mental.

—Tienes que tirar más fuerte —decía la estilista a la mujer que la vestía mientras ella sentía que no le quedaba aire en los pulmones.

Le habían hecho un recogido alto en el pelo con brillantes, a juego con los que iban bordados en su vestido. Una maquilladora había trabajado durante horas con ella hasta darle el aspecto de no llevar nada de maquillaje en absoluto, sino sólo un ligero brillo y un toque de sombra de ojos entre verde y dorada que hacía parecer sus ojos enormes y reflejaba el brillo de la esmeralda.

Para cuando la estilista estuvo satisfecha con la estrechez de su cintura, ella pensaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Mírate en el espejo —le dijo.

El reflejo que vio le era completamente extraño. Unos ojos enormes con unas pestañas imposibles la miraban desde el espejo, y aquellos labios tan rosados y carnosos no podían ser los suyos. El ajustado corpiño realzaba sus pechos y su fina cintura, mientras sus piernas parecían interminables gracias a los zapatos de tacón y a las medias con ligas blancas que le llegaban hasta el muslo.

—Bene —declaró la estilista—. Ahora, la falda.

Una hora después, cuando tanto la falda como la cola estuvieron al gusto de la estilista, Serena pensó que hubiera sido incapaz de vestirse sola.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se produjo una apresurada conversación de la que Serena no entendió nada, y que terminó con la estilista pasándole el ramo de flores y diciéndole:

—Es hora de salir...


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 11

POR fin se había acabado todo, tanto la misa como los saludos a los invitados, entre los que se incluyeron el abogado Malachite y su esposa, y Jedite, que se había encargado de preparar el banquete nupcial. En total habían sido nueve horas en las que Serena no se atrevió a comer, beber y mucho menos, sentarse.

Por fin estaban solos. Molly les había dejado una cena fría antes de ir a la iglesia para asistir a su boda. Serena estaba tan cansada, que apenas se tenía en pie. El corpiño se había convertido en un elemento de tortura para ella. Al llegar a casa, ella se dirigió a la escalera recogiéndose la pesada falda.

— ¿Estás cansada? —adivinó Darién.

Ella apenas podía asentir con la cabeza. Estaba cansada hasta para describir su cansancio tanto físico como emocional. ¿Emocional? ¿Por qué exactamente? Durante la ceremonia, junto a Darién sabía muy bien lo que había sentido, aunque no quisiera reconocer la verdad. Estaba disgustada por la sensación de engaño que sentía y la vergüenza que sintió al pronunciar los votos sagrados sólo por interés.

—Subiré contigo —oyó que decía Darién.

¿Cómo podía pesar tanto un vestido? Cuando llegó al último escalón, estaba al borde de la náusea y se sentía un poco mareada.

A la puerta de su habitación, Darién le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo.

—Si tienes un momento...

Acababan de casarse, pero él le preguntaba si tenía un momento, como si sólo fueran conocidos. Pero, en realidad, eso era lo que eran.

Él esperaba que ella lo siguiera a su habitación. Le dolía la pierna terriblemente, pero no quería cojear. Entró en la habitación y se quedó junto a la puerta, sin querer mirar a la cama.

Darién fue a la cómoda, recogió algo y volvió junto a ella.

—Como sé lo incómoda que estás con la esmeralda, he pensado que podías llevar esto en su lugar. Oh, y podrás quedártelo después, si quieres —dijo, como si no tuviera importancia.

Serena, en silencio, tomó la caja y la abrió. En ella había un perfecto solitario de diamante en forma de pera. Lo miró sin decir nada.

—No puedo quedármelo. Debe de haber sido muy caro.

Darién frunció el ceño al oír su rechazo, como si le disgustara.

—Como desees—dijo—. No tiene importancia.

—Como nuestro matrimonio —se oyó decir ella, temblorosa—. Habría preferido no celebrar la ceremonia en una iglesia. Me he sentido... —se interrumpió, sabiendo que sería incapaz de hacer comprender a Darién cómo se sentía.

El movimiento rápido que realizó con la cabeza le provocó un mareo, y supo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Por instinto, se agarró a Darién, que la atrapó en el aire.

—Es el vestido —logró decirle—. Está muy apretado...

Inmediatamente él se puso a su espalda mientras la sujetaba con un brazo, inspeccionando los broches del corpiño.

— ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¿Cómo se quita esta cosa?

—Hay que quitar primero la falda y la cola para poder quitar el corpiño —susurró ella.

Antes de poderlo detener, él estaba desvistiéndola con una rapidez increíble. Cuando soltó el último, la cola y la falda cayeron al suelo, dejando ver sus tacones, medias, braguitas, y aquel insoportable corpiño.

— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerte algo tan ajustado? —preguntó él.

—No fue idea mía, sino de la estilista. Ella insistió en ajustarlo tanto.

— ¿Cómo se abrocha?

—Está atado en la parte interna. Por fuera tiene corchetes —el esfuerzo de hablar la hacía sentir aún más mareada e incapaz de introducir aire en sus pulmones.

—No te muevas —le dijo él, volviendo a la cómoda a buscar unas tijeras.

—No puedes... —protestó ella débilmente, pero era demasiado tarde y él ya estaba cortando la tela a pesar de sus protestas.

Serena estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad cuando se sintió liberada de la prenda.

—Dio, ¿cómo has podido soportarlo? –exclamó él al ver las marcas rojas que le había producido el corpiño—. ¿Y por qué no has dicho antes que te dolía la pierna?

—Porque no me dolía —se defendió ella.

—Mentira. Ve a tumbarte en la cama y te daré un masaje.

—No es necesario —protestó ella—. Ahora sin el corpiño ya estoy bien —dijo, y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, pues ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por respirar, era consciente de su desnudez, pero al cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra, gimió de dolor.

Darién murmuró algo que ella no entendió y la tomó en brazos ignorando sus protestas mientras la llevaba a la cama.

—Eres la mujer más tozuda que he conocido nunca —le dijo bajándola—. Ahora, túmbate y te daré un masaje.

Ella quería negarse por orgullo, pero la pierna le dolía de verdad y la promesa del masaje era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla. Sin decir más, se tumbó bocabajo sobre la cama. Se había olvidado de que aún llevaba las medias, y se puso tensa al notar que Darién se las bajaba asépticamente, como si fuera una muñeca de plástico y no una mujer de carne y hueso, pensó ella, descorazonada. Pero su piel sí sabía que él era un hombre, y su respuesta ante el tacto de sus dedos no fue clínica para nada.

Se había tumbado bocabajo para ocultar sus pechos, y lo que estos pudieran revelar. Al sentir cómo se le endurecían los pezones por culpa de las manos que recorrían sus piernas, se alegró de haberlo hecho. Mientras las manos de Darién aliviaban el dolor de su pierna, le provocaban otro tipo de sufrimiento; éste era más profundo, ardiente y fue aumentando de intensidad hasta llegar a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Incómoda, se apartó y se sentó, temerosa de que Darién hubiera adivinado lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le dijo él—. ¿Temes que intente seducirte?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a temer eso? Ya sé que no me deseas —no podía levantarse de la cama porque Darién se puso frente a ella.

— ¿Y quieres que te desee?

— ¡No! —protestó ella con rabia.

—Mientes —la acusó él, sacudiéndola y poniéndola en pie frente a él—. Pero las mujeres siempre mienten.

Serena admitió que estaba mintiendo, pero no tenía otro modo de protegerse. ¿Por qué se portaba de ese modo con ella? Comprendió de lo que Esmeralda le había contado sobre su madre que él tenía una opinión muy mala de las mujeres, pero no tenía motivos para castigarla a ella. Ella tampoco debía calificar a todos los hombres de tramposos y embusteros por cómo Seiya se había comportado con ella. Tragó saliva, incómoda, incapaz de ignorar su vocecilla interna.

—Mientes —repitió Darién—. Admítelo.

— ¿El qué? —lo retó ella—. ¿Qué te deseo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gano con eso? Tú no me deseas. Sólo quieres que te dé una excusa para seguir diciéndote a ti mismo que todas las mujeres son como Esmeralda o como tu madre. Pues no es así. Quieres que mienta para seguir repitiéndote a ti mismo que todas las mujeres son iguales, porque tienes miedo de desear...

— ¡Basta!

Serena intentó protestar, pero era demasiado tarde, pues él ya la estaba besando. Le sujetaba los brazos con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño, y podía sentir los botones de su camisa sobre la piel.

—No tengo miedo de nada —le susurró Darién, orgulloso junto a los labios—. Y mucho menos a desearte. Y para probártelo...

Antes poder esquivarlo, él estaba besándola de nuevo profundamente, mientras le acariciaba los pechos con las manos.

Debería detenerlo. Lo sabía, pero su deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad y la tensión que había surgido entre ellos había despertado una pasión en Darién que se le había contagiado. Él le acarició la nuca y empezó el ataque sensual a su cuello con los labios.

Un placer ardiente y prohibido surgía allí donde él la acariciaba y la transportaba a un mundo desconocido para ella donde se dejaba llevar por su deseo por él.

Darién empezó a juguetear con sus pezones entre sus dedos, con suavidad al principio, y después con menos suavidad, al sentir que se endurecían. La erótica sensación la inundó hasta los huesos y debilitó aún más su escasa fuerza de voluntad, para concentrarse en la humedad que sentía entre las piernas y la parte de su piel hinchada de deseo que deseaba que Darién tocara. Mientras, acariciaba la piel temblorosa de su vientre, bajando hacia sus braguitas de seda y tentándola con cada roce de sus dedos. La respuesta de Serena consistió en acercarse más a él hasta que él acudió al lugar que ella quería. Deslizó la mano bajo la fina tela de su ropa interior y le cubrió el sexo.

Completamente perdida, Serena emitió un sonido de placer delirante que se transformó en sorpresa cuando él introdujo los dedos en su humedad. La sensación del lento movimiento de los dedos le produjo el más dulce de los tormentos. Deseó que continuara haciendo lo mismo, pero a la vez, deseó que él entrara dentro de ella para llenarla y satisfacer la necesidad que la oprimía.

Cuando él empezó a acariciarle el clítoris, Serena gimió y buscó con la mano su erección, bien visible bajo su ropa.

—Espera —le dijo él, ansioso, y volvió a dejarla sobre la cama para quitarse la ropa.

Ella se quedó tumbada con la cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo absorta, sin vergüenza, respirando con dificultad y con la mano sobre su propio sexo, no para protegerlo, sino para serenarlo. Verlo desnudo la excitó mucho. No podía apartar la vista de su tensa erección y de su oscuro vello corporal. Se le pasó por la mente que debía estar sintiendo miedo, por ser virgen, en lugar de aquel delirio de excitación.

Él se inclinó y le quitó las braguitas sin dejar de mirarla. La sensación la tomó por sorpresa cuando él deslizó un dedo en su humedad. Deseosa, arqueó el cuerpo hacia él mientras él la seguía acariciando hasta que ella gimió de placer, y él le separó las piernas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Darién se colocó sobre Serena sin dejar de besarla. Ella le devolvió los besos, deteniéndose sólo cuando sintió que sus dedos se alejaban del centro de su placer. Abrió los ojos y vio que él le acercaba la mano.

—Prueba tu sabor sobre mí —le dijo—. Lámelos.

Aquel sabor sobre la piel de Darién fue para Serena el más potente de los afrodisíacos, y perdió la conciencia para convertirse en una esclava de su sexualidad. Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con la lengua, saboreándolo, respirando su aroma masculino y recibiendo el impacto erótico que todo ello producía en sus sentidos. Deseaba recorrer su rígido sexo con la lengua, pero Darién no la dejó. En su lugar, él buscó con sus labios el camino hacia su humedad y apretó firmemente su clítoris, transportándola mucho más lejos que cualquier de sus fantasías sexuales hasta el momento. Lo deseaba tanto... demasiado.

De repente, la realidad logró penetrar en medio de su excitación y se puso tensa. Apartó a Darién de sí mientras su cuerpo gritaba de dolor por el placer que se le negaba.

Darién se incorporó con el ceño fruncido e intentó atraerla de nuevo hacia él, pero ella se resistió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Me deseas... te estabas entregando a mí —insistió él con pasión.

—Quieres probar que todas las mujeres somos como tu madre, que mentimos y engañamos. Sí, claro que te deseo —reconoció temblorosa—, pero deseo aún más conservar mi autoestima.

Y mientras hablaba se apartó de él, levantándose de la cama y recogiendo a toda prisa su ropa desperdigada por el suelo, consciente de la mirada de Darién, pero sin atreverse a volver la vista.

Darién estaba tumbado sobre la cama mirando al techo. El dolor que sentía era sólo físico, eso era todo, y la emoción que lo quemaba por dentro era ira porque Serena se hubiera atrevido a decirle lo que le había dicho. Ella no significaba nada para él. ¡Nada!

La cama vacía era algo que agradecía, no que lamentaba, igual que agradecería el vacío en su vida cuando ella se marchara, se aseguró a sí mismo.

La razón por la que se había excitado tanto con ella, con su dulzura, era que hacía mucho que no se acostaba con una mujer. Pero eso tenía fácil solución. Con una llamada de teléfono podría solventar ese problema e incluso, si ninguna de las mujeres de su agenda estuviera dispuesta a acudir a su llamada, había otra opción. En Florencia, como en todas las ciudades importantes, había prostitutas de lujo que, aunque él no conocía por propia experiencia, sabía que no pedirían más que su tarifa.

¿Pero por qué pagar a una prostituta cuando pensar en una de ellas bastaba para enfriar su deseo sexual? Esmeralda no le había ocultado que había tenido varios amantes ricos, aunque más tarde declaró que la había malinterpretado. Y su madre, con los caros regalos que había recibido... el pago a su infidelidad, aunque sólo había sido de un amante. Su corazón empezó a latir rabioso.

Se levantó de la cama y, cinco minutos después, bajo el chorro de la ducha, sintió que los latidos de su corazón volvían a su ritmo normal.

Lo que más le había irritado era que Serena, a quien empezaba a considerar una mujer sensata, le hubiera hecho tales acusaciones. ¿Cómo se atrevía a considerarlo tan emocionalmente afectado como para pensar que quería reafirmar su desconfianza en las mujeres? Había probado que confiaba en ella y le había hablado de cosas que no le había dicho a nadie. ¿Acaso pensaba que buscaba razones para retirarle su confianza? Aquello no tenía sentido, él no era un niño que tratara de protegerse a sí mismo por miedo al amor.

Después de todo, él no estaba luchando para no enamorarse de ella, ¿o sí?

Cerró el grifo y alargó la mano hacia la toalla.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Capítulo 12**

EN la semana que llevaban casados, ninguno de los dos mencionó la noche de su boda. Darién era de una educación gélida y Serena pasaba tanto tiempo visitando la ciudad que cuando llegaba a casa caía agotada en la cama.

Pero estaban de vuelta al castillo, propiedad ya de Darién.

—No he olvidado que tengo que cumplir con mi parte del trato —le dijo a Serena al entrar en el patio del castillo—. He previsto que viajemos a Londres a finales de semana para asistir a la boda de tu ex prometido. El hotel en los Cotswolds que he reservado está en un lugar llamado Lower Slaughter.

—Lo conozco —respondió ella. Si era el hotel que pensaba, era muy exclusivo y caro.

—Supuse que querrías mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros y tu antiguo hogar.

—Lo cierto es que sí —reconoció Serena, pálida. No quería que nadie supiera que su esposo y ella dormían en habitaciones separadas, y menos cuando iba a presumir de él delante de todos. Suspiró dubitativa.

—He estado pensando... —le dijo a Darién en voz baja—. Tal vez no sea buena idea ir allí.

—Pero fue el motivo por el que te casaste conmigo.

—Lo sé.

Acababan de llegar al recibidor, y lo primero que vieron fue una montaña de maletas y cajas en el suelo.

—Seguiremos hablando de esto más adelante —le dijo él.

Esmeralda apareció delante de ellos.

— ¿Habéis venido a restregarme vuestro triunfo? Pues es demasiado tarde. Me voy por mi propio pie. Darién, lo que has ganado es una ruinosa montaña de piedras. Y todo por un puñado de viejos cuadros y la promesa dada a una anciana —lo tentó amargamente—. Podríamos haber tenido tanto juntos, pero es demasiado tarde. Rubeus vendrá a recogerme enseguida.

— ¿Rubeus? —preguntó Darién con voz afilada.

—Sí. Nos conocimos porque él estaba interesado en comprar este lugar. Ha sido un buen amigo y ahora... —hizo un gesto y sonrió gatunamente.

— ¿Es tu amante? —inquirió Darién.

— ¿Por qué tengo que contestar a eso? Sí, somos amantes y nos casaremos en cuanto tenga el divorcio. Ha mandado un coche para que venga a recogerme —entonces se volvió a Serena—. Ten cuidado de no dejarte utilizar, como hizo conmigo. Y asegúrate de que no te deja embarazada, o te obligará a abortar, igual que me pasó a mí.

Serena sintió que la sangre se le detenía en las venas, y se volvió hacia Darién, esperando que él negara tan terribles acusaciones, pero en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—No es cierto —susurró ella—. Darién no haría algo así.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que ya te has enamorado de él? —se burló Esmeralda—. Ah, tonta. No significas nada para él. Y es cierto, él me obligó a deshacerme de mi hijo, y si no lo crees, pregúntaselo. Él no mentirá. Su orgullo no lo dejaría —y se echó a reír antes de salir al patio.

Serena no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, sola en el jardín del castillo, intentando digerir sus emociones.

Lo que Esmeralda había dicho no era cierto: no se había enamorado de Darién. Pero lo deseaba. Aunque el deseo físico no era amor... pero lo cierto era que suponía una manifestación de éste. No podía amar a un hombre que no sólo no la correspondiese, sino que no sabía lo que era el amor. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si lo hiciera?

—Es tarde y, si sigues ahí fuera, empezará a dolerte la pierna.

Serena no se había dado cuenta de que él había salido al jardín y se puso tensa cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que entre —respondió, sin emoción en la voz.

— ¿Por qué no quieres volver a Inglaterra?

— ¿Qué? —Serena lo miró con extrañeza. Las palabras de Esmeralda casi le habían hecho olvidarse de su conversación anterior.

—Tiene que haber algún motivo —insistió él.

—Ya no me parece tan buena idea —admitió desganada—. En su momento era una meta, pero ahora... —su vida anterior le parecía muy lejana y lo que Seiya y Kakyuu hicieran le daba igual. ¿Por qué había cambiado eso? Un miedo que le atenazaba el corazón como una hiedra empezaba a tomar forma en su interior. ¿Su cambio emocional se debería a que estaba enamorándose de Darién?

¿Enamorándose? Eso implicaba que estaba en medio del proceso y podría detenerlo, decidió, aferrándose a esa teoría con desesperación.

—Creo que deberíamos ir.

— ¿En serio? —si lo discutía, él podría pensar que se había enamorado de él, y eso no podía permitirlo.

—Sí. Te ayudará a cerrar la herida y a poder seguir adelante con tu vida

—Tal vez tengas razón...

—Sé que la tengo —dijo él—. Sólo desearía...

— ¿Haberte casado con Esmeralda?

— ¡No! —negó él con decisión.

— ¿Tú...? ¿Es cierto... lo que dijo del bebé? —susurró Serena, incapaz de contener la pregunta que le rondaba la mente desde la acusación de Esmeralda.

—Sí —admitió él.

— ¡Tu propio hijo! —se revolvió ella—. ¿Cómo pudiste...?

—No... no era mi hijo, pero eso tampoco atenúa mi culpa. No lo pensé. Hice las cosas con la arrogancia de la juventud y —se detuvo y Serena vio que tenía la mandíbula tensa—. Esmeralda y Diamante llevaban comprometidos seis meses cuando ella vino presumiendo de que tenía otro amante. Nunca me perdonó que pusiera fin nuestra breve relación, y pensaba que de ese modo me pondría celoso. Me dijo que estaba embarazada de ese hombre, pero que le diría a Diamante que era suyo. Yo me enfurecí, porque adoraba a mi primo, y traté de forzarla a que le dijera a Diamante la verdad o lo haría yo mismo, esperando, cierto es, que rompieran el compromiso. Pero ella, en lugar de decirle la verdad a Diamante, abortó y le dijo a Diamante que había perdido el niño. Él quedó devastado, e insistió en casarse con ella inmediatamente. Por eso, gracias a mí, se perdió una vida y la otra se destruyó.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad por la emoción que le atenazaba la garganta.

—Tú no fuiste el responsable.

—Sí; si no hubiera sido por mí, ella habría tenido el bebé. Intenté controlar su comportamiento porque no pude controlar el de mi madre.

Al oír el dolor en su voz, Serena pensó que Esmeralda sabría cómo reaccionaría él y probablemente actuara de ese modo para provocarle sufrimiento.

—Nunca me perdonaré por ello. Nunca —añadió él.

—Fue ella quien tomó la decisión, no tú. Era su hijo y su cuerpo, y tú ni siquiera eras el padre.

—Si hubiera podido, lo habría impedido, aunque hubiera tenido que tenerla encerrada durante nueve meses —le dijo él con pasión—. Mi madre me dijo una vez que ella no quería tenerme. Ni siquiera quería casarse con mi padre, y que lo había hecho para escapar del estricto control de sus padres.

—Yo tuve suerte de tener unos padres que se querían y que también me querían a mí —comentó Serena en voz baja. No podía ni imaginar lo dura que tenía que ser una infancia sabiendo que no eras un hijo deseado.

—Ella tenía diecisiete y mi padre veinticuatro cuando se casaron. Él la amaba demasiado, pero ella se enamoró de un piloto de carreras mucho más interesante que mi padre. Solía llevarme con ella cuando se reunía con él, y yo no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba. Acabaron huyendo juntos y mi madre murió de una extraña enfermedad en Sudamérica. Mi padre nunca se repuso de su pérdida y yo juré que nunca...

— ¿Confiarías en otra mujer? —adivinó ella.

—Dejaría que mis emociones me controlaran —le corrigió él.

— ¿Tenemos que permanecer casados un año entero? —le preguntó Serena—. Después de todo, ya tienes el castillo.

—Tenemos un acuerdo y tenemos que cumplirlo. Hacerlo de otro modo levantaría sospechas.

La diferencia estaba en que, cuando firmaron el acuerdo, Serena no sabía que corría el peligro de enamorarse de él, y que cada día que pasase a su lado, el riesgo sería mayor.

— ¿Qué pasará con el castillo ahora? —preguntó Serena.

—He contratado a un grupo de expertos que harán un proyecto para la rehabilitación del castillo, pero eso no tiene importancia para ti.

Serena trató de no mostrar lo herida que se sentía por sus palabras. Era normal que él no contara con ella para sus planes de futuro. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El que sintiera una conexión especial con Serena no quería decir nada, se convencía a sí mismo. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con estar enamorándose de ella. Se sentía tenso, por dentro y por fuera, como si tratase de aniquilar todos sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de ellos? Durante siglos, el hombre había intentado controlar aquello que temía destruyéndolo: ¿estaba él haciendo lo mismo? ¿Temía el efecto de Serena sobre él tanto como para arrepentirse de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que ella le había dado para librarse de ella? ¿Pero qué había que temer? Serena no significaba nada para él, y cuando llegara el momento de separarse, lo haría sin lamentar nada.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 13

EL vuelo en jet privado desde Florencia hasta Heathrow y después en helicóptero se realizó a tal velocidad y con tal lujo, que Serena creyó estar viviendo la vida de otra persona. Los empleados del hotel los acompañaron desde el helipuerto sobre el tejado del edificio hasta su habitación, colmándolos de atenciones en todo momento.

El precioso hotel de piedra del siglo XVII había sido una vivienda privada, pero un grupo de ricos empresarios la habían comprado y la habían transformado en un lugar de lujo, con un restaurante muy reputado y un spa muy apreciado por los famosos.

Desde la entrada, la suite tenía un aspecto hogareño y en los jarrones había las mismas flores que habían adornado la ceremonia de su boda.

Aquello era otro mundo, se dijo Serena mientras el botones le comunicaba que sus maletas estarían deshechas y su ropa planchada en espacio de una hora.

—He alquilado un coche para familiarizarme con la zona antes de la boda —le dijo Darién.

—Los padres de Seiya dan una fiesta en su casa esta noche. Todo el pueblo está invitado. — ¿Quieres que vayamos?

¿Quería ir? De algún modo, ya no sentía que tenía que mostrarle su marido a nadie, y se preguntaba por qué estaba allí.

Seiya, Kakyuu y el dolor que le habían causado, habían perdido su poder sobre ella. Su vida antes de conocer a Darién le parecía algo muy lejano; ya estaba haciendo amigos en Florencia, tenía nuevos intereses y veía la vida con una perspectiva más amplia. No se veía volviendo allí después de su año de matrimonio, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarse en Florencia? No, eso sería demasiado doloroso.

¿Doloroso? ¿Por qué? Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo sospechaba desde la noche en que él le habló de las pinturas ocultas del castillo, y lo supo cuando, en el jardín, él le habló de sus sentimientos y de su infancia.

—No me parece muy buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de que te traicionen tus sentimientos?

— ¡No! Sé perfectamente cómo me siento —y qué cierto era.

Ella aún seguía amando como una tonta al imbécil que la había dejado por otra mujer, pensó Darién, enfadado.

—Tienes miedo de no poderte controlar cuando lo veas y suplicarle que vuelva contigo... —aventuró él.

—Eso es ridículo —protestó Serena—. Además, ahora soy una mujer casada.

— ¿Y crees que una alianza pondrá freno a tus sentimientos?

—No tiene que hacerlo. Ya no siento nada por Seiya. No significa nada para mí, por eso no quiero ir.

Su voz sonaba convincente y Darién se moría por hacerle una pregunta muy sencilla, pero miró su reloj y dijo sin más:

—Es hora de comer. Bajemos al restaurante y después recogeremos el coche para dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Los pueblos hervían de turistas y paseantes que disfrutaban de la tarde soleada, pero Serena, sentada en el asiento del acompañante del Bentley alquilado, tenía el estómago encogido. Se dirigieron a las afueras de Lower Uffington, su ciudad natal, y pasaron cerca de la que fue su casita. Serena sintió una punzada de nostalgia, pero no fue tan mala como había temido. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier casa podía ser un hogar si se compartía con la persona amada, pensó.

Una carreterita conducía al edificio de la empresa del padre de Seiya, y Serena contuvo el aliento al ver el coche de Seiya aparcado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darién.

—Nada.

Y era cierto. La visión del coche de Seiya unas semanas antes hubiera bastado para llenarla de tristeza, pero en aquel momento, no la afectó en absoluto.

Al llegar al final de la calle, se encontraron con la iglesia, con sus vidrieras pintadas, y con flores en la entrada y en la verja, preparadas para la boda del día siguiente.

— ¿Podemos parar? —preguntó ella, y él asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a un pequeño aparcamiento.

Había algo que Serena tenía que hacer, una visita muy personal.

—No tienes que venir conmigo —dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta—. No tardaré.

—Bajaré para estirar un poco las piernas —le respondió él.

Ella lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia la iglesia, y el gesto se agudizó cuando, en lugar de usar la puertecilla principal, decorada para la boda, dio un rodeo hacia otra portezuela más pequeña, que llevaba al cementerio de la iglesia.

No había nadie a la vista, pero aunque se hubiera cruzado con alguien conocido, Serena no se habría detenido. Tomó el familiar caminito entre las lápidas cubiertas de musgo hasta llegar al lugar deseado. Allí, sobre la hierba, una pequeña placa cubierta de hojas secas marcaba una tumba compartida.

—Mis padres —le dijo sencillamente a Darién.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le tembló la mano al sacar del bolso una cajita llena de los pétalos de las flores de su ramo de novia, que esparció sobre la tumba de sus padres. Cuando se volvió a mirar a Darién con un nudo en la garganta, él tenía la cabeza inclinada en oración.

—Es una tontería, pero quería que supieran... —se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Quieres entrar a la iglesia? —preguntó Darién.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Estarán preparándola para la boda y no quiero...

— ¿Ver a la amiga que te robó el novio? Pensaba que por eso estábamos aquí.

—Seiya es un adulto y nadie lo obligó a romper su compromiso conmigo para casarse con Kakyuu —le empezaba a doler la cabeza—. ¿Podemos volver al coche?

—Si es lo que quieres... —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo que quería era que Darién la amara como ella había descubierto que lo amaba a él. Lo que quería era volver a Florencia a vivir con él, tener un futuro con él.

—Me duele la cabeza —se excusó ella.

—Probablemente sean los nervios. ¿Qué esperas de esta noche?

«Lo que espero es que me mires y me ames».

—Nada en realidad.

— ¿No? ¿No esperas que Seiya te vea y piense si es a ti a quien quiere de verdad?

—Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Pero quieres que pase?

—No.

De vuelta al coche, Serena estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una mujer la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Serena? Vaya, creía que todavía estabas fuera.

Era Mina Aino; su marido trabajaba para los padres de Seiya. Serena consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—He venido de visita por poco tiempo —explicó—. Quería mostrarle esto a... mi marido.

— ¿Tu marido? ¿Te has casado?

Para alivio de Serena, Darién dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano. Serena hizo las presentaciones y Mina abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de los padres de Seiya de esta noche? —preguntó.

—Desde luego —respondió Darién antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. Si no es molestia. Serena me ha hablado mucho de sus amigos y me gustaría conocerlos.

—Oh, seguro que a Galaxia y a Taki no les importa en absoluto —decía Mina—. Les diré que os he visto. ¿Dónde os alojáis, por si preguntan?

Serena se lo dijo desganada, y vio cómo le brillaban los ojos al oír el nombre del hotel.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que has progresado, Serena!

—Tenemos que irnos —respondió ella, con la cara roja mientras Darién se despedía también—. Qué mujer tan esnob —le dijo cuando él le abrió la puerta del coche—. En cuanto supo lo del hotel empezó a babear. Y eso que no sabe lo de tu título.

Él se sentó en su sitio y, nada más encender el motor, ella añadió:

—Darién, no quiero ir esta noche. Cuando dije que quería ir, no estaba siendo coherente. No creo que debamos ir.

—Ahora no podemos negarnos —indicó él—. Nos esperan.

Serena sabía que tenía que darle las gracias a Darién por haber hecho un hueco en su agenda para viajar con ella. No podía decirle ahora que no quería estar allí.

Darién la miró y vio que la perspectiva de ver a su antiguo novio y a la prometida de éste había provocado irritación en Serena. ¿Y por qué insistía él en hacerlo? ¿Por qué no pisaba el acelerador y la llevaba de vuelta a Italia antes de que cambiara de idea? Una vez allí, la tendría un año completo. En ese año podría convencerla de que siguiese casada con él para siempre... Era eso lo que quería, ¿verdad? ¿Y si era de ese modo? Empezaba a pensar que sería más fácil seguir casados. El matrimonio le aportaba a un hombre cierto sentimiento de estabilidad, y aunque antes le pareciera algo antiguo, podía cambiar de idea.

Él podría mantener las barreras emocionales. Si veía que ella había aceptado que su prometido ya no estaba a su alcance, podrían trabajar en su relación. ¿Y la parte sexual? Su cuerpo lo traicionó poniéndose tenso.

Serena tendría a cambio un marido que la protegería y una vida cómoda. Podría incluso haber niños, si ella lo deseaba. Darién frunció el ceño al notar que su generoso pensamiento provocaba en su cuerpo una reacción que no podía considerarse como generosa también. Nunca antes había considerado la idea de tener hijos; había muchos hombres en su familia que podían ser el próximo duque, pero tenía que tener en cuenta el futuro del castillo, y por eso tenía sentido el tener herederos a quienes dejárselo. Y Serena no abandonaría a sus hijos.

Frenó bruscamente para evitar a un ciclista y pensó que todas aquellas ideas surgían de una emoción, no de la lógica. Por eso pensó que no tomaría ninguna decisión hasta ver cómo reaccionaba Serena aquella noche al ver a su prometido. Si después de eso pensaba que su matrimonio podía tener futuro, la llevaría de vuelta a Italia y se lo diría.

Deseaba no haber dicho nunca que quería hacer eso, pensaba Serena mirando su reflejo en el espejo y pasándose una mano por los bonitos pantalones de crepé de color crema.

— ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió como un autómata mientras Darién entraba en la habitación. Tenía el aspecto de ser justo lo que era: un hombre alto, arrogante y toda masculinidad, el tipo de hombre por el que cualquier mujer se sentiría atraída. La pena era no haberse dado cuenta de todo eso desde el principio.

Vio cómo la miraba, pero sabía que quedaría decepcionada si esperaba un cumplido. Cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta, él la detuvo. Por un momento, ella se imaginó que Darién la tomaba en sus brazos y se negaba a dejarla ir, o que insistía en quedarse allí y hacer el amor, o que le decía apasionadamente lo mucho que la amaba. Sabía que nada de aquello iba a ocurrir, así que dedicó su atención a lo que Darién estaba a punto de decirle.

—Creo que deberías llevar esto —y le mostró el anillo con la esmeralda—. Después de todo, es tu anillo de pedida y un símbolo de nuestra relación.

Sin decir palabra, ella fue a tomarlo de su mano, pero él negó con la cabeza y se lo puso en el dedo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Lágrimas traidoras que revelaban lo mal que había valorado su vulnerabilidad. Sólo una mujer profundamente enamorada se sentiría como se sentía ella en aquel momento.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de los padres de Seiya. Habían colocado una carpa en el jardín y fueron recibidos a la entrada por uno de los primos de Seiya que, al reconocerla, se sonrojó.

—Deberíamos tratar de saludar primero a los padres de Seiya —dijo ella.

—Buena idea.

— ¿Qué es lo que has traído? —preguntó Serena, mirando con curiosidad el paquetito que Darién llevaba en la mano.

—Bombones artesanos para la anfitriona —le dijo, y añadió—. Después haré que le envíen una caja de botellas de vino al anfitrión.

Serena le sonrió divertida y sacó de su bolso una caja casi idéntica.

—Coincidencia —dijo, riendo por primera vez desde que estaban en Inglaterra.

— ¡Serena! —llamó Mina, la mujer a la que habían visto en el pueblo.

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció al ver frente a ella a la madre de Seiya. Por instinto, se acercó más a Darién y, con la barbilla levantada, fue a saludarla.

—Espero que nuestra presencia no sea incómoda a nadie —dijo Serena tranquilamente—. Galaxia, te presento a mi marido.

— ¿Tu marido? Mina dijo... pero no estaba segura. Qué sorpresa —y la mujer se echó a reír—. Y nos preguntábamos si aún seguirías dolida por la ruptura.

—Serena se dio cuenta enseguida de que había encontrado el amor verdadero, y el resto quedó pronto atrás —la sonrisa de Darién amortiguó parcialmente la acidez de sus palabras, pero su mirada era gélida.

—Bueno, espero que sean felices, señor...

—Darién Chiba Shields, duque de Montesavro —se presentó a sí mismo.

— ¿Es usted duque? —preguntó Galaxia a punto de desmayarse.

Darién inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y añadió:

—Pero llámeme Darién.

De repente, Serena empezaba a pasárselo bien.

— ¿Y cómo está el concejal Kou? —y se volvió a Darién para aclararle—. El padre de Seiya es concejal.

La madre de Seiya se había puesto de un color rosado nada favorecedor. Serena recordaba divertida aquellas ocasiones en las que los padres de Seiya le habían hecho saber abiertamente que la consideraban inferior a ellos.

—Ésta es una de las ventajas de estar casada contigo en vez de con Seiya —le susurró a Darién cuando Galaxia se alejó—. No tengo suegra.

Para entonces la gente había empezado a reconocer a Serena y todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. Darién le puso la mano bajo el codo, en un gesto muy educado y que, según Serena, probablemente fuera para sujetarla si tropezaba por culpa de los tacones.

—Serena...

Ella se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al reconocer la cálida voz del médico del pueblo.

— ¡Doctora Mizuno!

La mujer la abrazó con cariño y la miró bien.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—La comida italiana, el sol italiano...

—Y un marido italiano —la interrumpió Darién, haciendo reír a la doctora.

—No debería decir esto —susurró el doctor—, pero siempre pensé que era una pena que fueras a casarte con Seiya. Es un chico simpático, pero un poco débil, y demasiado dominado por su madre.

—Pobre Seiya —protestó Serena sin dejar de sonreír.

Seguían sin ver a Kakyuu y a Seiya. Serena creía haber visto a los padres de Kakyuu, que siempre le habían caído bien, pero sabía que se pondrían del lado de su hija. Por otro lado, si ellos dos se amaban de verdad, lo justo era que se casaran. A ella ya no le importaba porque sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Miró a Darién e imaginó cómo sería decirle que la llevara al hotel, y cómo él sonreiría sabiendo los placeres que eso podría implicar. Pero eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Serena suspiró.

— ¿Te duele la pierna? —preguntó él, malinterpretando la razón de su suspiro.

Podía mentir y utilizarlo como excusa para volver al hotel, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el sacerdote del pueblo se acercó a ellos y pronto se enzarzó en una conversación sobre Florencia con Darién. En ese momento, ella oyó la fría voz de Kakyuu diciendo:

—Quiero hablar contigo —estaba sola y no había ni rastro de Seiya—. No te creas que no sé qué haces aquí y qué pretendes.

Serena sintió que le ardía la cara. Se sentía culpable por el primer motivo que la había llevado a estar allí, pero pensó que podrían olvidar las tiranteces y hacer las paces.

—Esto es la vida real, Serena, no una novela romántica —decía Kakyuu—. Seiya no te va a mirar ni va a dejarme para volver contigo.

—Bien, porque no es eso lo que quiero —le aclaró Serena—. Kakyuu, estoy casada y...

— ¿Casada? ¿Tú? —Kakyuu la miró despectivamente—. Puedes haber engañado a todo el mundo, pero no a mí. Yo digo que tú no estás casada y que ese hombre es un actor contratado —miró a Serena con ira—. Ningún hombre tan guapo te querría, y menos con esa pierna. Todo el mundo se ríe de ti, ¿es que no lo ves? Y ese anillo... tan falso como tu matrimonio. Seguro que sigues siendo la virgen a la que Seiya abandonó.

Instintivamente, Serena miró Darién con la súplica en los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Enseguida fue hacia ella, respondiendo al mensaje emocional que ella le había enviado, y Serena se sintió aliviada. Estuvo a punto de echarse en sus brazos y pedirle que la sacara de allí.

Darién sintió el dolor de Serena en su propio corazón. Sintió que ardía de furia y de deseo de protegerla, porque había oído lo que Kakyuu le había dicho y no había necesitado ver la mirada de súplica que ella le envió, pidiéndole que acudiese a su lado. Quiso agarrarla y sacarla de entre aquella gente que no la apreciaba, porque ahora que el amor por ella llenaba todo su ser, nada ni nadie le importaba más que Serena.

Cuando llegó a su lado, le tomó la mano y vio alivio en sus ojos.

—Para tu información —le dijo a Kakyuu con frialdad—, no soy un actor. Serena y yo estamos casados y adoro la belleza de su cuerpo casi tanto como la de su alma. En cuanto a la autenticidad de mi título y de su anillo de pedida... —fulminó a Kakyuu con la mirada y Serena pensó que la había visto estremecerse—. Puesto que te vas a casar con un hombre que no sabe distinguir lo auténtico de lo que no lo es, es normal que expreses esas ignorantes y maliciosas opiniones —continuó—. En cuanto a nuestros motivos para estar aquí —Darién levantó ligeramente la voz para que aquellos que estaban cerca pudieran escucharlo—, fue decisión mía. Quería ver el lugar donde ella creció y conocer a sus amigos. Y, lo confieso, quería saber quién era el hombre que había sido tan tonto como para dejarla escapar. Serena sólo quería desearos mucha felicidad.

Darién le sujetaba aún la mano, y ella se apretó contra su cuerpo protector y se sintió arropada por su calor.

—Eres una criatura digna de lástima —le dijo Darién a Kakyuu en un tono más bajo—. Le robas el novio a una amiga y después vives con el miedo de perderlo ante ella.

Kakyuu pasó del rojo al blanco cuando oyó las palabras de Darién, y la mujer a la que Serena había considerado tan bella, se tornó fea.

Seiya corrió al lado de Kakyuu y las miraba a ella y a Serena por turnos sin saber qué hacer. Cuando lo miró, Serena se dio cuenta de que no podría resistir la comparación con Darién y de que Seiya realmente era un hombre débil. Si para entonces ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta, probablemente lo habría hecho en ese momento.

— ¿Lista para marcharnos? —preguntó Darién a Serena.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 14

V OLVIERON al hotel en silencio y Serena no supo lo nerviosa que estaba tras el ataque de Kakyuu hasta que no llegó a su suite.

—Me duele la cabeza. Creo que me iré a dormir temprano —dijo, al borde de las lágrimas, deseando estar sola.

Una vez sola, se duchó y se metió en la cama, alegrándose de que Kakyuu no supiera que Darién y ella dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Al oír que llamaban a la puerta se puso tensa inmediatamente.

—He pedido algo para cenar —dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera decir que no quería nada, él ya había entrado con el carrito.

—Es sólo una ensalada y té. Recuerdo que dijiste que tomabas té cuando te dolía la cabeza...

Serena se mordió el labio, sujetando la colcha de la cama como una protección.

—Darién —dijo, tomando aire—. No te he dado las gracias por ayudarme diciéndole eso a Kakyuu.

—Eres mi esposa y no puedo dejar que se cuestione la validez de nuestro matrimonio, ni que esa mujer haga acusaciones en vano.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no fue idea tuya venir aquí.

—No, fue tuya porque querías ver a tu prometido. Estás mejor sin él. Por lo que me han dicho las personas con las que he hablado es débil y superficial, y está muy dominado por su madre.

—La familia de Kakyuu está bien situada, y supongo que eso para Galaxia debía ser importante. Además, ella no tiene los problemas de salud que tanto le preocupaban... Él ya no me importa. Sé lo que es y creo que tuve suerte de no casarme con él.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Parece que lo dices en serio.

—Completamente. Dejé de amarlo antes de irme de Inglaterra, y al volver, se ha confirmado lo que ya sabía —y no sólo en lo referente a Seiya, pero eso no podía decírselo a Darién. Sus sentimientos por Seiya habían sido insignificantes comparados con lo que sentía por Darién. Se mordió el labio y dijo—. Tenía que haberme imaginado que la gente pensaría que nuestro matrimonio no es real y que tú no me deseas —se rió sarcásticamente—. Supongo que debo tener las palabras «Virgen indeseable» escritas en la frente, y junto con lo de mi pierna...

— ¿Qué tontería es ésa? —preguntó Darién, dejando la taza de té que le había servido para ir junto a la cama.

—No es una tontería —protestó ella—. Seiya me dejó por mi pierna y por eso sigo virgen. Odio saber que la gente se compadece de mí y... Ojalá...

— ¿Qué?

—Ojalá Kakyuu me hubiera visto como una mujer deseable.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, no es difícil de conseguir —le dijo él, sentándose en una silla junto a ella—. Porque, al contrario de lo que piensa esa chica idiota, resulta que te deseo, y mucho.

Serena tragó saliva y balbuceó:

— ¿Tú... tú me deseas?

—Sí, y estoy más que deseoso de demostrártelo. Tenemos esta noche —sugirió él—. Y mañana podrás ir a su boda como una mujer cuya curiosidad y cuyo deseo sexual han sido satisfechos.

¿Darién se estaba ofreciendo a hacerle el amor?

Temerosa, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Pero antes decías que...

—El personal del hotel es muy eficiente —ante la mirada asombrada de ella, él sonrió—. Hay un paquete de preservativos junto con el resto de artículos de baño.

—Oh, comprendo.

—Tú eliges —le dijo él.

Su predisposición a acostarse con ella no quería decir nada, se dijo Serena. Le ofrecía sexo, nada más; No le ofrecía el amor que ansiaba ni un futuro juntos, pero aun así, quería lo que él podía darle.

—Entonces, sí —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Cuando él se levantó y se alejó, Serena sintió que el dolor era mil veces más intenso que cuando Seiya se apartó de ella, pero entonces vio que Darién iba hasta el carrito y sacaba una botella de champán para llenar dos copas. Volvió a la cama con ellas y le ofreció una.

—Por esta noche y lo que nos daremos el uno al otro. Que sea como tú deseas —fue su suave brindis.

Serena tomó un breve sorbito y empezó a temblar cuando Darién le tomó la copa de las manos y la besó.

Su boca sabía a champán cuando Serena saboreó sus labios. Darién jugueteó con la lengua hasta que ella abrió la boca. La besó hasta más allá de los límites del placer, hasta que ella alargó la mano hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, hasta que estuvieron juntos en la cama, desnudos y sin barreras entre ellos.

Piel contra piel con el hombre al que amaba: ¿podía haber algo más tentador? Serena se entregó al placer de recorrer los músculos de Darién, acariciándolo con sensualidad.

Él le besó el hueco en la base de la garganta y después el espacio entre sus pechos, para bajar hasta el ombligo mientras ella suspiraba suavemente.

Sólo cuando él empezó a acariciarle la pierna débil y las cicatrices, ella se revolvió incómoda.

—No... —pidió.

Pero Darién se negó a soltarla.

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que tenías unas piernas magníficas, y que quería sentirlas rodeando mi cuerpo.

—No pudiste pensar eso —protestó ella—. Estabas muy enfadado.

— ¿Es que no sabes, virgencita, que un hombre puede estar enfadado y excitado a la vez? Tu ex prometido es un imbécil, Serena. Ningún hombre que se considerara tal te rechazaría —Darién le besó la cicatriz—. Y tu pierna es aún más bella porque es la evidencia de tu valentía.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción, pero antes de poder derramarlas, Darién había empezado a besarla por el muslo, por su parte interior, y otras emociones más físicas tomaron el relevo en su cuerpo.

Le cubrió el sexo con las manos y empezó a acariciarla hasta que ella se arqueó buscando un mayor contacto. Ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros y separó las piernas para él, que unió su lengua a sus dedos en su erótica exploración.

Ella gimió de placer cuando sintió que penetraba su carne húmeda con el dedo, acariciando suavemente y entrando cada vez más dentro, y él contestó arañándole sensualmente el pezón con los dientes.

Ella se movía buscando su placer, al ritmo que le marcaba su deseo y su insatisfacción.

— ¿Quieres que entre dentro de ti? —le preguntó Darién con voz ronca.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y le hundió los dedos en la piel cuando él la colocó, levantándola para colocar una almohada bajo sus caderas.

Ella no tenía miedos ni reservas, sólo hambre de placer, y lo miró abiertamente mientras se tumbaba sobre ella, excitándose sólo de verlo.

Darién entró lentamente, observando la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Quieres más? —le preguntó.

Serena tomó aire y suspiró:

—Sí. Te quiero entero.

Ella pudo sentir cómo la llenaba y la sensación la dejó sin aliento. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras él entraba y salía, cada vez más profundamente, siguiendo el ritmo, y haciendo que ella deseara cada vez más. Hasta que se empezó a mover con él, entregándole el control de su cuerpo, y sintió que no podría soportar aquella sensación mucho más.

Sintió el inicio del orgasmo asaltándola de un modo mucho más intenso de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Fue tan distinto, que llevó el placer a otra dimensión y la hizo gritar una y otra vez hasta que él la llenó con su propio placer. Después, ella lo abrazó murmurando palabras de amor y deseo.

Darién miró a la cama donde aún dormía Serena preguntándose cómo su vida podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Al verla junto a Kakyuu con los ojos llenos de dolor, la necesidad de protegerla había dado paso al amor.

Amor. ¿Había estado allí desde que se vieron por primera vez o había sido algo paulatino? ¿Acaso importaba?

Serena abrió los ojos.

—Darién —sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te arrepientes? Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento.

— ¿No desearías haberlo hecho con Seiya? –le preguntó él.

—No. Quería que fuese contigo.

—Mmm. Bueno, puesto que ha sido conmigo, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro –tomó aliento y apartó la mirada—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que este matrimonio sea permanente?

Al ver que ella no respondía, él la miró y vio que estaba llorando.

—No puedo decir que sí —gimió ella—. Querría, pero no sería justo para ti puesto que...

— ¿Qué?

—Que te quiero —admitió ella en voz baja. Darién fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama. — ¿Supondría alguna diferencia que admitiera que yo también me he enamorado de ti?

—Sólo si es cierto —respondió ella seriamente.

Él entrelazó su mano con la suya y besó sus dedos uno a uno. A ella le latía el corazón alocadamente. Quería creerlo, pero no se atrevía.

—No he usado el preservativo —le dijo en voz baja.

Serena tragó saliva. — ¿Se te ha olvidado?

—No. No quise usarlo porque no quería barreras entre nosotros y porque no podía pensar en nada más maravilloso que en crear un hijo.

— ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para eso?

—Para eso y para más. Confío en ti lo suficiente para admitir que te quiero. Vi cómo me miraste cuando Kakyuu te insultó; no sólo pedías mi ayuda, sino que me llamabas a mí.

Él se inclinó y la besó con suavidad. Cuando se apartó, ella se quejó y apretó los labios contra los de él.

—Entonces dime de verdad que me quieres —susurró—. Demuéstramelo.


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Penny Jordan El Duque Italiano s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Epílogo

MIRA sus caritas —susurró Serena a Darién en el patio del castillo observando las expresiones de los niños que bajaban del autobús. Venían del aeropuerto para participar en el programa de recuperación que Darién había ideado.

Había pasado casi un año desde que volvieron de Inglaterra, desde que se comprometieron realmente como matrimonio, y se había cumplido el sueño de Darién.

Los salones principales habían sido restaurados y las pinturas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Se habían construido habitaciones, un gimnasio y una piscina, además de salas de tratamiento.

—Es maravilloso lo que estás haciendo, Darién —le dijo ella emocionada—. Estás aportando tanta felicidad a sus vidas...

—No más de la que tú has aportado a la mía —le respondió él, y se inclinó para besarla y echarse a reír cuando su hijo de tres meses, que ella tenía en brazos, alargó la manita para agarrarle el dedo.

Fin.


End file.
